


Fast Recovery:A Dominic Toretto Story

by Sarah1980261



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Complete, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1980261/pseuds/Sarah1980261
Summary: Lety was gone and Dom still hasn't healed. Who knew he'd run into an old friend from the old neighbourhood that would be able to break through his walls and help him move on.Andrea Foster grew up down the street from the Torettos, a child hood friend of Mia's. Andie has grown up. She's been through some shit as an EMT, having lost her fire fighter husband on a call. On the night of the anniversary of her husband's death she happened to stop by a bar from the old neighborhood, running into her childhood crush, Dom Toretto.After a night of drinks and catching up sparks accidentally start to fly between the two. Maybe it is time they both move on, with each other...
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Dominic Toretto/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Dominic Toretto had lost the love of his life, and he had been trying to get on with life. Every day was a struggled though, there was just always something that reminded him of Letty. After a long day of working in the shop that he and his brother-in-law Brian had bought he just wanted to go out and have a drink or two. Just a break from the world where Lety was gone, that was all he had wanted.

Dom sat at the far end of the bar, always keeping an eye on the front door. He stayed paranoid, you had to when you'd been caught up in the kinds of crazy shit that he had been involved in. True, he could hold his own in a fight, but he preferred knowing what was coming at him, just in case. He was not however prepared for what was about to hit him.

The bar was pretty busy, it was just that time of night on a Friday night. The time where girls were dolled up and dressed to the nines and the men were on the hunt for a good lay or drinks with the boys. Dom was just there relaxing, not hunting for anything and certainly not hanging with the boys this evening.

Down around the middle of the bar a guy was working on picking up the pretty girl next to him. She had finished a drink and a she was working on getting the bartender's attention.

The guy decided to butt in. "Hey, what are you drinking?" The guy asked the tan brunette.

She smiled kindly, "Oh, I've got this. Thanks though!"

" Come on, Honey, let me buy you a drink. "

She kept herself in check, not wanting to be rude. " Um, thanks, but I'm OK. "

The guy then asked the bartender to refill her drink on him. Now she was starting to get pissed. She had just come off a 12 hour shift from her job as an EMT. All she wanted was a couple drinks before heading home. It had been a long day and she just needed a little something to take the edge off.

She stood about five foot six, but did her best to put on a "don't mess with me" kind of face. Her eyebrows set firmly and her lips were pressed tightly together. "Here ya go Hon." The bartender brought her the new drink.

"Listen, thanks, but really, I've got this." She tried to get the bartender to understand that she wasn't interested in the guy. Then the guy overstepped even further. Now he put his hands on her. His arm snaking around her back making her recoil. Setting the drink down she stepped back but he advanced.

Dom noticed the guy moving in on the girl who appeared to be alone. It was loud and clear to him from her body language that she wanted nothing to do with the guy. As he finished the last drop of his Corona, Dom set it down with a tip for the bartender. When he approached the guy from behind he came up smooth and casually at first. Just in case he was mistaken.

The girl was trying to break free. "Everything OK here?" Dom asked. His eyes locking on the guy with a fierce glare.

"Just trying to buy the lady a drink. Can you believe she's refusing?" The creep scoffed, with his greasy, curly, black hair and bright white teeth that had clearly just recently been whitened overly so, they were so white they almost had a blue tinge to them.

"She's turning down you? God's gift to women? No way." Dom laid on the sarcasm. His eyes shifted to hers, there was something about her that he couldn't put a finger on but could swear he recognized her."Listen, she doesn't seem very happy to have your company. I think maybe you should find another spot."

She knew her savior as his voice brought back old memories from her teenage years. And boy she was grateful that he was there. She hadn't noticed him down where he'd been standing. Now her eyes locked on Dom's. Recognition read loud and clear in her eyes. Now she hoped that he'd remember her!

The creep puffed out his chest a little. As if that would make a difference against Dominic Toretto! Dom was very well built and a head taller than the guy.

"What, you gunna make me?"

Dom sighed. "I'm trying to be decent here. It's clear that she's uncomfortable. Take a hint." Dom said.

"Whatever..." Creep still tried to get closer to her giving Dom the brush off. Big mistake...

"No, not whatever. Give the lady a break. Move on to someone else."Dom hissed.

"Yeah, back off!" She spoke up to the creep. " I didn't flirt with you and I sure as Hell barely made eye contact with you. Please just go."

"Stuck up bitch." The greasy jerk said.

Her jaw dropped. Then she recovered."I'm done being nice. Fuck off." She said harshly.

"What???" The guy nearly blew a gasket. His face flushed with rage.

Dom stepped in between them. Guarding her while getting in the guys face."She said fuck off. She isn't interested. Move. Along."he growled.

"Fuck you both!" The guy took his drink and splashed Dom with the contents. Way, wrong,move. Dom grabbed the guy by the throat and forcefully walked him away from the bar.

The bartender happened to look up just then, knowing full well if Dom was reacting, the creep deserved it. "You need help?" The bartender asked Dom.

" Nah. I got this."Dom kept a firm grip on the guy."I recommend you get your ass out of here. Now. Or it's going to get ugly." Then to add to his threat, Dom squeezed the guys windpipe a little extra. The creep struggled against Dom's grip. But Dom was far too strong.

" All right!" The creep squeaked.

Dom got close, all up in the guys face,"What?"

" I'll go! I'll go! Let me go!" He was frantic.

"When a woman says no, she fucking means it asshole! Get the fuck out of here!" He released the guy and shoved him toward the front door. He turned to the bartender first. "Sorry Gary. I tried to keep it civil."

" Thanks a lot Dom. Next drink is on me." Gary said.

The brunette came up to him." I knew it! I knew that I knew you!" Dom looked at her more closely trying to figure it out. "How do I know you? You seem familiar." He was really trying to place her.

"You're Dominic Toretto. Right?"

Nodding, cocking his head to the side as he studied her face." Yeah." He still couldn't place her.

"I am an old friend of Mia's! I went to school with her! We have lost touch several years ago, but when we were younger I was over at your house a lot! I lived five houses down from you!"

Then it dawned on him. Looking again with this new knowledge and a grin appeared on his lips and a slight spark showed in his eye as it hit him. "Holy shit! Little Andie Foster?"

Her grin matched his as she answered."Yeah!" She was thrilled that he remembered her.

"Oh my God! You grew up!" His eyes were wide with shock as he did a quick once over.

She laughed. "Yeah I did, you look the same though except bigger!" 

Dom chuckled," Yeah, I've been working out.Thanks! Hey, you all right? That guy was a complete slime ball." He pointed his thumb toward the door.

Nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming over though!"

"You just really looked uncomfortable. I didn't like that."

"Well I appreciate that! I just had a kind of day where I just wanted a couple drinks before going home ya know? Not like I was in here to pick up guys."

" No problem! Yeah, I get it. That's why I'm here too. Just needed a couple cold ones. "

" I'd like to thank you. Can I buy your next drink?" She smiled.

" Well, Gary has the next one. And I don't mean disrespect, but I don't let ladies buy me drinks. I buy the drinks."

"Well then what can I do?"

"First, give me a hug for old times sakes!" He smiled.

"That I can do!" She let him gather her up into a tight hug, nearly suffocating against his chest. She tried to not turn into the teenaged version of herself that had a huge crush on her friend's older brother back in the day. For a moment though, she went back in time. He smelled divine, like motor oil and grease and his favorite cologne.

She inhaled his scent and squeezed him just as tight as he did her."Anything else I can do?" She could barely breathe, but that was quite all right. 

"Yeah, wanna keep me company for a little bit? Catch up a little?" Her head bobbed up and down and her smile grew wider."I'd love to!" Her pearly whites gleamed in the semi-dim bar lights. 

" Gary! I'm ready for that drink. And get her another one, on me."

" Nah, these ones are both on me. I'm sorry for the trouble Miss."

" Not your fault. It's OK. Thank you for the drink! Salut!" She tilted the drink toward Gary in tribute of thanks.

" You're welcome." Gary said smiling as he wiped the bar down with a rag. Dom turned into her a little so they could chat, his elbow resting on the bar as he held his Corona. He felt protective of his old friend. Anyone would be stupid to bother her now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Andie catch up.

Andie mirrored Dom's stance with her elbow resting on the bar. Drink in hand. They were both at ease with each other. Familiarity and alcohol always helped calm the nerves.

"So what are you up to these days?" Dom asked, his eyes on hers.

"I'm an EMT for City Emergency Services."

"Wow! Nice gig!" He grinned.

"Oh and I'm a widow."She said bluntly. She shrugged, taking a swig from her beer.

Dom almost shot beer out of his nose. He choked down his beer and tried to recover. He sputtered a little, and swallowed hard.

" What?" He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Eyes darting to hers once more. 

She shrugged."I married a firefighter. He died on the job." She thought of her husband, her eyes trailed off a moment, looking past Dom. He saw her eyes seem to well up just a little. There was a distant look there. 

"Christ! I'm sorry." He knew the pain of loss far too well. 

"I knew what I was getting into. It's been a few years now. Not that it's easy, it's, weird still. I miss him every day. I took a leave of absence right after. It took me time to get my head mostly back together. I actually don't even need to work, the insurance money paid off the house and cars. All I really work for is to keep myself busy and pay my taxes."

"God, I'm sorry. I know what that's like. Some of it anyway." His eyes held a sadness as he spoke.

"I heard about Lety. I'm so sorry Dom." She reached her hand out to rest on his and gently squeezed. 

"Thank you. It's been a little over a year. It still sucks."he felt her soft touch and glanced down quickly at their hands. Her touch was comforting and warm.

Andie nodded."It will, for a very long time. How about a toast?"

"To?"

"Lost loves."she shrugged.

"I'll drink to that." Dom knocked beers with Andie and they both finished their bottles."You want another?"

"Yeah, just one more."

"You got it." Dom got Gary's attention and got them both another round.

"How's Mia doing?"

"She's great! She's married and she and Brian just settled into their new home. I bought our old house. Been fixing it up."

"In the old neighborhood?"

"Yeah!"

"That's awesome! Tell me, you still have that hotrod in the garage, your dad's old car?" She rested a hand on his forearm now. The touch threw him a little, he tried to keep his surprise to himself. She was just so warm and kind.

He nodded." I've been fixing her up too. I had a bad accident with it. Did a lot of damage. Right now I'm driving something a little quieter, and newer."

"Please tell me it's at least a muscle car."her eyes sparkled with her grin.

"Of course! Still a Charger, just much newer." He grinned. "More up to date."

"Still fully loaded?" She grinned wider, a dimple showed on her right cheek.

"Come on! It's me! Factory original isn't original enough!"

"Never was! Is it loud?"

"Nahhh this one purrs like a kitten." He grinned

Andie nodded in approval. Taking another drink. "Fast as Hell I bet." She cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Wanna go for a ride?"he just blurted it out. 

"Right now?" Her eyes went huge.

"Sure! I feel like we're not done talking. This really isn't the right scene." He looked around then met her eyes. "Not a great place to catch up. Maybe some where more quiet so I can hear you better."

"Yeah, I'm not really ready to go home yet. And I'd love to hear more about the things I've missed."

"All right. Let's go." He suggested.

Dom finished his beer. Andie followed suit. They both thanked Gary and tipped him well. Gary was interested in Dom's new friend, not knowing that she was actually an old friend. Dom escorted Andie out to his ebony black Charger. Opening the door for her so she could slide into the bucket seat. He closed the door as she buckled up.  
Dom slid into the driver's side seat as smooth as ever. Andie knew that was where he belonged. Starting the car, he wasn't joking, it really had a great sound to it. Definitely a sweet-ass purr.

"Dom, this is a cherry ride!" Her grin was huge, but it grew even more as he laid the pedal down.

" Thank you. It's my second favorite ride."

"So what does Mia's husband do?"

"He used to be a cop. He and I came into some money. We bought a shop. We run it together, Mia and Tej do our books. A few guys from the old crew rent our bays sometimes to work on their stuff to get ready for the races. But we work on cars of all kinds. It's great! How 'bout I take you there first?"

"I'd love that!"

" All right. "

They sped off to Dom and Brian's shop. Andie couldn't help it, her nerves were firing like crazy. Partly because she still found Dom attractive as Hell, he'd certainly agreed well, and the car was such a damn beast. She felt electrified. It was nice to have the company too. That was one of the things she missed most, just having someone to talk to even about nothing. When they pulled up to the shop Dom parked right by the main door. 

"Dom! This is fantastic!"

" Come on I'll give you a tour. Won't take long. "

  
Dom showed Andie every inch of the shop. He was so proud of the place. There were picture frames behind the service desk of the old crew and their racing days. Andie remembered some of those moments. She'd go with Mia sometimes when they were younger. 

Andie looked up at the pictures with a smile. "I remember some of these! God it was fun as Hell watching you guys."Andie's smile was thoughtful as she reminisced.

"They were some good times all right. Brian got into it as part of an undercover thing when he was a cop. We were adversaries for awhile. "Dom smirked."Things got pretty crazy, but he saved my ass. Then he fell for Mia big-time and that changed things a lot for him. "

"Wow. That's him?" She pointed to a picture of Brian and Dom on their opening day. 

" Yeah. "

"He's cute! Good for Mia! That makes me happy."

"Me too. They're perfect together. You should see them." He stood by her with his arms crossed. Looking at all the old pictures, one in particular had Lety in it. 

"I bet!" Andie nodded.

"Eh, let's get out of here."

"Okay. You're not ready to go home either are you?" She asked softly.

"Not really. I have an idea of a place we can go. Come on." He shut the lights back off and turned the security system back on. Then he took her back out to the Charger and opened the door for her again. The chatter between them stayed pretty light hearted as they cruised along in the night. Dom was catching her up on a lot. They shared some laughs, it was so lighthearted and relaxing.

" God, I've missed an awful lot. I have friends, but not friends like all of you guys. I don't really hang out with people anymore. I don't want to be the depressing widow of the group. The one everyone feels sorry for. It's just easier being alone."

Dom nodded in understanding. "I get that." He had his dark moments too.

They were quiet for a little bit. Then they pulled up to the beach. Dom parked under a light in one of the many parking areas. No other cars were in that area. Up above, the nearly full moon shone bright.

"The beach?"

"A better place to hang out than the bar." Dom said nodding,"I'd like to actually hear what you have to say."

"Agreed." 

They exited the car and Dom led her to the boardwalk. This way they wouldn't get sand in their shoes. A little fishing pier poked out into the ocean not far from where they parked. They walked to the end and looked out into the night. Off in the distance a light house flashed. There were barely any clouds in the sky. Just a few wispy clouds floating along. A refreshing , salty breeze blew off the water.

Andie was still feeling the alcohol a little bit and as she thought about her crush on Dom she accidentally giggled out loud. Mortified she had meant to keep it to herself, but it was too late.

Dom stood next to her and smirked. "What's so funny?" 

" Uh, nothing... It's silly. "She tried to brush it off. 

" Come on. What? "He nudged her elbow.

If it hadn't been dark out he'd have seen how red her face was now.

" No! It's dumb!" She shook her head repeatedly. Trying to brush off the goofy moment.

" How bad could it be?"he asked gently cocking his head to the side.

"It's...hmmm...it's So dumb." She stepped away, looking out over the water, running her hand through her dark hair in a nervous way.

Dom followed her. "It's just us. I'm not judging."he said quietly.

She looked out, her long hair blew in the salty wind. "All right, fine, but this could make things weird. Ok?" she couldn't make eye contact with him, she refused to look at him, but he watched her closely.

"Ok."he still watched her.

" I was thinking about how much of a...oh God. I can't say it. It's embarrassing! "

Dom didn't say anything, he just stayed silent hoping she'd open up. Then she took a deep breath and sputtered out what was on her mind. You had to love the truth serum of booze to bring out the real shit.

"Fuck it. I was thinking about how when I was younger I had such a crush on you and here I am hanging out with you like it's just normal." She paused, " I was just Mia's little friend, ya know? The cars and well of course Lety were all you noticed! "she was feeling beyond awkward having spilled her guts. "Fuck..." She whispered having let it out. Then her nerves got the better of her and she started to walk away. She didn't know where the Fuck she thought she was going. He was her ride after all. But he took off after her, not saying a word. His stride held purpose as his eyes had been opened for the first time in a long time. He had been so oblivious when they were younger, but she sure caught his attention right now.

"Hold up." He said carefully. "Andie!" He caught up to her quickly. Reaching out he gently took her arm to stop her walking."Would ya wait a sec?"

Then she just burst out nervously giggling. "I am an idiot! I always screw things up!" Insecurity rang through in her voice.

Dom's face softened. "No you're not."

" Yes. I am. This is kind of what I do. I'm great at making things awkward. I mean if that guy hadn't given me shit tonight, we wouldn't even be standing here right now. You wouldn't have even noticed me." She looked past him.

Dom's huge hand was still on her bicep. He looked down at her, and her eyes met his. "Well, I'm noticing now!" He said softly.

"You wouldn't have."she finally held his gaze, the muscles in her jaw clenching nervously.

He moved a little closer, "But, I am now." His deep voice resonated inside her like the engine of his car, thrilling her, terrifying her. He thought for a moment. "I see you now Andrea. Right here in front of me. Suddenly I am the nervous one." He felt his own heart speed up. It was a curious feeling running through him, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Taking another step closer to her, she retreated further back. He followed with every step.

"What are you doing?" Her voice faltered just a little.

"Seeing you." It was a revelation to him. He was intrigued. She stepped back again. Still he followed. Her back was to the railing now. No more stepping back, no where to go. Trapped. 

"I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered. Her heart thundered in her chest. Breathing was difficult.

"I'm glad you did!" He paused."You're fine."His thumb rubbed lightly on her arm, his voice was turning her on. He kept his eyes on hers. "Easy." He said as if he were trying to calm a wild animal. Both of them were feeling some heavy shit. Dom used his free hand to catch the back of her head and hold her still. He tilted his down to her a little, his eyes still locked on hers. "Now I see you." He had such an intense look in his eyes and he just did it. Dom held her carefully, but kissed her lips first nice and softly, and her knees started to go weak.

Andie was in shock. She barely remembered to breathe. His mouth on hers undid her. She sighed and as her mouth opened he deepened the kiss, making it rougher. Now she reached up and held onto him to help herself stay steady. His hand left her bicep to rest at the small of her back pulling her closer, keeping her against him. Dom hadn't had any interest in girls since Lety had been ripped away from him. Suddenly though, he just felt something in himself wake up, a change inside as he had been talking with his little sister's old friend. Feeling something strange between them from the moment he'd gotten into the car with her. The vibe was intense as he gained this new knowledge about her crush on him. 


	3. 3

Dom's thick arms kept her close. He kept kissing her, he needed this. She hadn't realised before, but she needed it too. It was high time he let go of Lety and high time Andie let go of her husband. This was a good place to start for both of them. Andie was melting, turning into mush with every touch from Dom, but the adrenaline made her heart race and her body tremble. Dom broke the kiss but kept his eyes on her and his arms around her.

"You're trembling." He said softly.

" You, you kissed me." Her body was still trembling and her lips were swollen from his crashing against them. Her breathing was shaky.

"Yeah, I did." He grinned, his eyelids were hooded with wanting."I didn't plan this when I suggested we go for a drive. When you spilled your guts you kind of really opened my eyes."

"I don't even know what to say..." She looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"You don't have to say anything." He said softly. "I got you."

As her heart slowed down she felt something happening, she hadn't touched another man since her husband had died. She was not sure what to call what she was feeling but she felt tears pricking at her eyes. She suddenly buried her face in his warm, thick, muscled chest. His black T-shirt was soft on her cheek. He reached up and held her head to him. He was feeling it too, even taking a couple deep breaths himself. They both were overwhelmed. Andie clung to him and like that they stayed for awhile, he rubbed her back and his face was by her head, he could smell her shampoo, a nice beachy scent, with a hint of coconut. He had maneuvered them so that his back was now against the railing and he just cradled her against himself as the railing supported them both. He held her head in his palm, kissed her forehead once or twice.

"It's all right Andrea." He tried to reassure her."We didn't plan this."

"I'm a mess. I'm sorry Dom." She said quietly."I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. "

"So am I." He chuckled. His fingers played in her long mahogany hair. It was soft on his rough fingers. His chuckle rumbled in her ear, it was very comforting to her."You wanna go sit for a bit?" He asked softly.

"Sure."She sniffed, wiping quickly at her eyes, completely embarrassed that her emotions shifted that way.

They separated and walked to a bench. Taking a seat, Dom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in and rested her head on him. The weight of his arm felt good around her.

"So what is this? A meeting of the lonely widowers club?" Andie asked.

Dom responded with a soft laugh," Sure."he was thinking for a moment then asked."Your husband,what was he like?" 

Both of them watched the lighthouse straight ahead. Andie flinched a little at the unexpected question. It took her a moment to answer. Swallowing hard, she summoned the courage to speak of her husband.

"He was great." She fiddled with her hands nervously. "He was smart and funny. God, he was so into his work. Helping people was I think, his most favorite thing. He was not afraid of fire." She smiled," He was so fucking brave." Dom watched a tear run down her cheek. "He was a charmer too. I think I fell for him on our first date. " she laughed lightly."We'd been fixed up by mutual friends and had just clicked right from the beginning." She brushed away the tear, but it was replaced by another. Dom's arm tightened around her. He didn't say a word, but his thumb absently rubbed along her shoulder."Uh. He went on a call, he had messaged me like he always did. Just a quick, love you, message. Told me the details of the call. I was working too, but we touched base a lot. We knew that both our jobs were dangerous, but we couldn't help it. We were in love with each other and our jobs." She shuddered as her thoughts gathered." My partner and I got a call from dispatch, and my heart sank, it was the scene of the fire, of course. But I think I knew as the call came in that it was going to be him. There was just this sick feeling deep in my gut. And I would never wish it be anyone at all, but that night I had hoped it was anyone else. Not him." Her voice cracked. Dom still listened quietly."Of course, I'm sure you can imagine how that went...another bus pulled up from our station, my Chief wouldn't let me go into the field once he'd heard who one of the victims was. He had to hold me back, restraining me was no easy task I can tell you. I struggled like Hell to try and get to him. My partner was allowed in, he worked on him. Did all the right things. The smoke inhalation had just been too bad. They pronounced him dead at the scene. Never made it to the hospital. My Chief took me to the side. I lost it. Completely. I mean, really, who wouldn't? They gave me a little bit of time, but my Chief had to scrape me up off the ground. The rest was a blur. I think somebody might have sedated me, I don't really know. Things happened, but I was so disconnected I had no idea what was going on. My Chief got in touch with my family and stayed with me until they arrived. He was worried that I might hurt myself.  
I had to take a leave of absence. They also made me go to a psychologist before I was cleared to go back to work." She realized that she'd just completely spilled her crazy story. Leaning forward, her head in her hands, as if trying to hide."I'm sorry. That was...you only asked what he was like, not how did it happen...TMI. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's your truth. It shaped who you are now. I'm so sorry it happened to you though. That is some traumatic shit."

"We knew we were potentially playing with fire. We were willing to risk it." She sat back up." I heard about Lety and having known her the little that I did, I'm not going to ask." 

They sat in silence for another hour. The wind on the water had picked up and cooled down. Andie only had a T-shirt and jeans on and she shivered a little.

"You cold?" Dom asked.

"A little."

"We should go then." 

"I just, I hate going home. At the end of the night. I hate it." 

"I do too. Since Mia and Brian got their own place it's very empty in the house now except on Sundays."

She nodded as if she completely got it. " Empty is definitely the word for this feeling. I almost got a dog, but with my schedule it just wasn't practical."

"You work tomorrow?" Dom asked randomly.

"No. I'm off."

"Come home with me." Dom said quietly.

Her head snapped up and she locked eyes with his. 

"Easy. We don't have to do anything. I just like your company. I don't always sleep so well. I feel like this is one of those nights where I toss and turn. I'd just like to talk some more."

"I don't know..."

"We'll head back to get your car. You can decide on the way."

"Oh, I didn't drive. I took an Uber because I knew I was going to be drinking."

"Oh."

"Guess I need to decide quick."

"Take your time. At least for now, let's get back in the car. I have a hoody you can put on." 

"OK." She followed and he opened the door yet again. She slid inside. Dom went back to his side. Reaching behind his seat before getting in he grabbed the hoody and handed it to her, "Here. Put this on."

"Thanks!" She said as she put it on. Her senses were overwhelmed by his scent again. It was all over the hoody and it was divine. She inhaled deeply and let the scent fill her lungs. 

"You got it."Dom started the car and made sure the heat was on.

"All right." She took a nervous breath."I'll go with you." Truth was, she was tired of being lonely and this was Dom. And she didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts this night. Especially not on this night. 

"All right." Dom laid the pedal down once again and they flew back to his house back in the old neighborhood. When they pulled up the driveway a moment of pure nostalgia hit Andie. 

She sucked in a breath, " God, I haven't been here in such a long time!" 

"How long have you been gone from the hood?"

"Shit, has to be, maybe just going on ten years I think?" She had to think hard to remember. 

"That is a long time." Dom said as he turned off the engine."Come on in, I'll show you the work I've been doing."

"Sounds good." She got out of the car. Pulling the huge hoody down to cover her ass, it hung almost to her knees but it was so comfortable. 

Dom walked beside her and rested his hand on the small of her back as he guided her up the front steps. It was clear that he'd already taken care of the outside of the house. Freshly stained wood was beneath their feet. The siding was pristine.

"Come on in." He opened the door and followed her inside. Flicking a switch the room was illuminated in a soft glow. 

Andie looked around them taking a trip back in time again. She could picture the way it had been. Dom had clearly done a ton of work to update the place and bring it into more modern times.

"Wow." Her eyes swept the room.

"I started with the outside. This was the first room I started on inside and been working my way through the ground floor. Upstairs is pretty much gutted right now. Here, I'll show you." He moved in front of her and led the way, gingerly taking her hand to guide her through the house. Of course all the crew had helped out with the work but when he couldn't sleep he worked alone late into the night on things that didn't require others. The whole downstairs was beautiful. All the wood work had been sanded and re-stained, walls had needed drywalled and painted. He bought all new appliances and updated the kitchen. The living room had gorgeous chocolate colored suede furniture and a big screen TV mounted on the wall. The house was being modernized and it suited it. 

"This looks great!" Andie smiled looking around.

" Thank you. I've had a lot of help. Here, let's go upstairs, just be careful where you step. There's tools and shit everywhere."

"Ok." She followed Dom, heeding his warning. 

He wasn't kidding, there were bare bulbs hanging from light fixtures. Most of the drywall had been removed so the skeleton of the house was exposed. At the end of the hall was one room that had not been ripped apart yet. Dom's room. She knew it was his room. It had been his when they were younger, apparently some things don't change. 

"We just rewired everything. It was so out of code it's amazing the place didn't catch on fire!" Dom said with a laugh.

He stopped at the door. He hadn't had anyone in there since Lety. Andie felt his hesitation.

"It's OK Dom. You don't have to show me your room." Andie said softly.

He didn't look at her. He was just stuck in place for a minute. Getting his shit together he silently took the door knob and turned it. The door was still old and in need of grease, it creaked so loud. 

"I haven't decided yet how I want it. So I'm saving this room for last."

" I can understand that." Andie nodded. Still neither of them moved. They both were feeling weird again. Lots of heaviness between them. This time Andie reached out to Dom. Resting her hand on his elbow. Dom didn't flinch at her touch. He liked it in fact. Her fingers were warm and her touch was soft. Comforting even. No words could be spoken, they were both stuck. 

"I can't breathe." Andie broke the silence.

"That makes two of us." 


	4. Chapter 4

Andie stood there. Dom stood there. Both looking in front of them at the open doorway, the dark room. Andie took a deep shaky breath, and moved. She stepped in front of Dom, scared to meet his eyes. He watched her though, his arms hanging loose at his sides. This was a weird moment for both of them. He took a breath. She took a breath. 

Andie grew a pair, straightening her back looking up into Dom's dark chocolate eyes. They were so dark they were nearly black. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying, but Dom didn't care. The tender look that came across his face was enough for Andie to say screw it and make a move. She reached up and cupped his cheek. Dom kept his eyes locked on hers, leaning into her touch. 

"I told you nothing has to happen." He said softly.

"I know." She said. Her thumb traced along his strong jaw. A slight stubble was rough under her fingers. She placed her other hand on the other side of his face. Her eyes peering up into his, then she asked." Of all the other nights for me to run into you why tonight?"

"What do you mean?" He kept his eyes on hers. 

"Tonight was the anniversary of...it..." 

Dom's eyes grew wide."Oh,Fuck..."he knew what she meant. 

"Why would I end up there at the bar that you were at?" She studied him.

"To move forward." He answered quietly. 

At those words she stepped closer, and tilted her chin up with a newfound strength. Dom reached up and stroked her hair, letting his hand fall to the back of her neck. His free hand pulled her against him again. This time though, she made the next move. Reaching up she moved in slowly and placed her lips on his. His hand left her neck and sank into her hair. Holding a fistful of it as he let her lead. She withdrew her lips only to lightly tease his with her tongue. When she went back again, his mouth opened to receive her. He groaned a little as they made more contact. He started to walk her backwards into his room. The room they were both afraid to enter moments ago. 

Andie trembled again. The effects of kissing her childhood crush were wild to her senses. There was instantaneous chemistry. It still made her nervous though. Dom walked her to the bed slowly. In a quick move, as if they were in complete sync they slid onto the bed ending up with him hovering over her.

" It really was the anniversary today?" Dom asked, eyes smoldering with lust and fire.

"Yep. Four years." Her hair was spilled all around her head on his pillow.

"Jesus." He took a breath and slid up along her body, shifting so he could snuggle into her. She turned her head to watch him. He reached over and cupped her cheek. The sadness in his eyes though spoke to her."That's a longtime."

"It is."Still she watched him. Her hazel eyes curious as to where he was going with his thought.

"It hasn't been that long for me. A year and a half."

"That's still pretty fresh."

"Yeah."

Dom stroked her chin as he leaned up on his elbow, his hand propping up his head so he could look down at her. He sighed, the muscles at his jaw twitched as he was thinking. 

"What's wrong? Talk to me." she could see there was something on his mind.

"I am really fucked up in the head over Lety." He blurted out, speaking his own truth.

"That's relatable. Completely." Her eyes watched his."Fuck, if anyone understands, it's me. For sure."

He watched her silently. After a minute he spoke again,"I'm really fucked up." Like he was warning her.

"Dom? I watched my husband die...you want to talk about fucked up? I have PTSD that I'm in therapy for as a requirement to keeping my job. You want to talk fucked up? " Her voice was soft and gentle. 

"Fuck." He hissed. His hand still stroking her chin.

"Yep. Completely fucked up." Her eyes crinkled at the corners, now she sighed heavily.

" What's wrong?"

" Um, I need to take your hoody off. You're a God damn furnace. I'm roasting to death here." She smirked.

Dom chuckled." Sorry, She used to complain about that too." Dom leaned back so she had room to sit up.

Andie sat up, but the shirt was stuck under her ass and legs. Huffing, struggling, she stood up on her knees. She was all tangled up. Dom started laughing.

" Christ! You're a disaster! Stop!" His laughing was rumbling out of his chest." Just, let me fucking help you!" 

"I've got it!" She said from inside the shirt, her voice was muffled from the hoody."I'm fine!"

" No you don't! " He was roaring." Hold still! Just don't move for a sec."

She huffed. Dom was laughing hard. He reached down to her knees and started to pull the bottom of the shirt up. His hands gripped the shirt, but he made contact with her sides as the shirt went up. The sensation made her suck in a breath. Then he had it up over her chest and a great view of her breasts. His eyes stopped there for a second, he took a breath as quietly as possible but he was a man, and they were right there... Her arms raised as she felt the shirt continuing up. Dom had stopped laughing now. They both went quiet again. The shirt was pulled off her now. He tossed it on the bed carelessly. 

"Better?" He asked, chocolate eyes locking onto her hazel ones.

Dom was in front of her, so very close.

"Uh huh." She swallowed hard.

"You sure?"

"Yep." 

"What's wrong?" He scrutinized her face. Her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was messy.

"Nothing."

" You're full of shit." Dom said with a half smile.

"This has been a really weird night."

" Now that, I agree with. " he towered over her even on their knees. Dom whispered, "Come here." His voice sent a chill through her.

Andie closed the few inches between them. Dom sank down so that he was sitting, but gently pulled her with him. Her knees buckled under her and she ended up landing on his lap knees bent and straddling him. Big hands rested on her hips. 

"What the Fuck are we doing?" Andie asked out of breath."We've been doing this dance for hours. What the Fuck are we doing?" Her heart revved, and raced. 

"I think we're trying to move on from our pasts. But we're stuck in this weird loop of awkwardness." He said quietly. 

"Hmmm."

" You really had a crush on me that long ago?"

"Duh, why did you think I came over as much as I did? I love Mia, of course, but it was you that kept me coming back even though you were mostly busy all the time. I'd make any excuse to get to stay longer just to catch a glimpse of you."

" I was so fucking clueless. " he said seriously.

"You had Lety and the cars... I was a kid." She shrugged.

" You're not a kid anymore." he pulled her tighter to him and she could feel a hardness between them. 

Andie was affected by the move, the friction reminded her that she hadn't been with anyone in years and suddenly she felt an old stirring in the pit of her stomach. "Nope." She rested her hands on his shoulders to keep steady.

"You grew up real nice Andrea." It was the first time he had used her actual name the whole night. "You're not Little Andie Foster anymore. You're a grown-ass woman now." He rocked her hips so she moved against him again. 

"Ohhh boy." She sighed as the move worked through her again. "It's all over now, isn't it?" 

"No, I think we've just made our decision finally. No more dancing..." his hands slipped down now to her ass and he rocked her again slowly, deliciously. His eyes watched her cheeks flush even more. Her breathing changed slightly.

"Dom. Whatever happens next? I don't want to lose your friendship."

"That will never happen." he saw the worry in her eyes. "I promise. You know my word is true."


	5. Chapter 5

"OK." Andie said. Her hands left Dom's shoulders and took his face in them once again. Her heart pounded out of control. Sucking it up though, she drew him to her lips.

Dom squeezed her ass again, making her suck in a breath. Her hands left his face continuing down to the edge of his T-shirt while she kissed him. Fumbling a little, she eventually found her way underneath the hem, her lips never leaving his. One of Dom's hands stayed on her ass but the other slid up slowly, finding the hem of her shirt at the edge of her back sliding inside to touch her bare back. The roughness of his hand was an interesting tingle. She rolled her hips when she felt the contact. They both groaned.  
Andie started lifting Dom's shirt up. Once she made it high enough they had to stop kissing so that he could take it off.

"Dear God..." She moaned. Those tight pecs and thick shoulders and arms were sexy as Hell. She bit her lower lip. "I mean, just... wow..." She was nearly drooling.

Dom smirked and pulled her with him as he leaned back so that he ended up laying on his back with her on top still straddling him. His hands rested on her hips again, fingers finding the edge of her shirt. Dom slid his hands inside to rest at the small of her back and stroking her skin with his thumbs running lightly up and down. Andie's hair was hanging all around them. She reached up and tucked it over one shoulder and leaned over Dom to kiss him again. They made out like that for awhile before Dom started toward removing her shirt. He was all about going slow with her. They were both working on moving on but he thought about how not being with anyone for four years might have affected her. So he took his sweet time and followed her lead at times letting her guide him to her comfort level. When she grew more comfortable he would make another advance. He started to go after her shirt, bringing it up so their skin started to touch. Andie brought herself up and removed the T-shirt revealing a dark purple lace bra. 

Dom looked at her, a soft smile spread across his lips. "You're beautiful." He whispered. 

" Thank you. " She blushed fiercely. 

Dom let her adjust to the new closeness, and he truly was a damn furnace throwing off heat like crazy! Andie supported herself on one elbow and held his cheek again as she bent down to kiss him more deeply. This left him free to let one hand roam and explore a little,running his hand up her ribcage made her quiver. She was feeling a little more bold, grinding on him smoothly. Friction teasing them both. Dom felt himself getting hard and Andie felt it too. She rolled her hips again. A slow rhythm making her grow wet. Dom reached behind her and un-fastened her bra. She slipped out of it self consciously.

"Don't be bashful. You're beautiful." He reassured her, then brought one hand up to feel the soft skin of her breast. Her eyes closed and he gently rolled so that she was on her back now exposed to him, he rested on his side. Dom kissed her again and stroked her breast softly, working on teasing her. Andie's breathing started to change and Dom knew he was getting her good and worked up. Then his hand left her breast to slowly glide down her front, stopping at the button of her jeans. 

"Can I...?" He started to ask.

"If you don't, I'm going to burn up in flames!"

Dom chuckled appreciating her honesty. He unbuttoned and unzipped, but stopped to lean down and kiss her again and he kissed down her neck slowly lingering. His lips trailing along her neck, sucking slightly. 

"Dom?" She gasped.

He moved his mouth further south to her breasts, while he slowly slid his hand inside her jeans and worked at her in both areas. Dom had always been good at multitasking. He felt her hot, wet heat waiting for him. Lord she was really ready for him. That was a good thing in his book. He wasn't small and wanted her as primed for him as he could get her. Especially since she hadn't had anybody in a few years, he didn't want to hurt her. Lifting his head up he watched her as he stroked her. Her hips bucked and followed his touch. Dom kept at it and soon he had her finally shuddering as she orgasmed on his hand. She cried out and that made his hard-on get harder, even making him groan.

"Fuck." He whispered. He watched her as she let go and nearly busted in his jeans himself. He kept his hand on her as she came down, feeling the lingering pulses against his hand. If that wasn't hot as Hell he didn't know what was!

"My God." She panted all blissed out.

"If you think you're getting off only once tonight you are very wrong. I just wanted to get you primed."

"Shit..." She sighed.

Dom slid her pants off, then his own. Her eyes got huge when she saw what he was packing. 

"That's why I needed you ready. If you don't want to do this tell me now..." he looked her dead in the eyes. 

"I have wanted this for years..."

"I'll go slow." He reassured her. 

"OK."she answered, anticipating what was about to come. 

Dom laid down on his side next to her. His hand resting on her ribs and slowly moving down to her hip, running along it to the back of her leg, bringing it up over his own. His hard on was pushed up against his belly between them, he reached down to her core again and ran his fingers through her juices making her sigh again. Then he rubbed the silkiness on himself, also taking in the sensation, closing his eyes for a heavenly moment. Then he positioned himself a little better and kissed her while he carefully worked himself at her core. She held onto his shoulders as they moved and slowly she did adjust to fit him. Her slickness almost sent Dom over the edge then and there. He stopped moving for a second, catching his breath as she was sheathed around him. 

"You ok?" She whispered.

"More than OK. Just trying not to go off just yet. You feel amazing." He kissed her again and still inside her he moved slow at first. As he moved and as they kissed she grew even more wet for him. When he picked up the pace it didn't take her long to let go all over again, coming all over him. He moaned at her release, but held on through it he kept going and got her again before he let himself get off. She wrapped her whole body around him all arms and legs as he let go. At the end they were a sweaty, panting mess.

"I think I just had several out of body experiences!" Andie panted.

"God. That was...fuck..." Even Dom was at a loss for words. He held her close and kissed her forehead. 

Dom snuggled her to his chest, pulling just the sheet over them. His big arm cradled her close to his chest.

"It's just not the same when it's your own hand..." Andie said." My God..."

Her comment made Dom laugh." You're absolutely right about that!" He paused, " I hope I lived up to the old fantasy..."

"Ummm you even need to ask? Are you joking?" She laughed lightly."Fucking please! I'm not sure I'll be able to walk tomorrow..."

"I aim to please!" Dom laughed. "You comfy? We should try and get some sleep."

" Yeah, I'm good. " She snuggled into his chest.

Dom reached up to turn off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Andie and Dom fell asleep pretty quickly. They slept in late. It was nearly ten in the morning when they finally woke. Andie woke first. She had heavy arms and legs wrapped around her and God it felt comforting. She had only intended on going out for a relaxing drink after work the previous night in honor of her dead husband and the shitty day that she had. Running into Dom was more than a bonus. Her body had been worked over and she had aches in places that hadn't been touched in years and she was just fine with that. She had given Dom a hickey on his shoulder at one point, she had been kissing it but orgasmed and bit down as she rode out the waves of pleasure clinging to him.   
Dom started to wake up. He stretched also feeling some good aches in his body. As he'd promised, he made sure that she got off several times before they'd quit. His hand slid down her back and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Andie said with sleepy eyes. 

" Good morning. " he said as he rubbed her back absently. The feel of her up against his bare skin had him rock hard all over again. This was more than just morning wood. He was fully attracted to her. "Did you sleep OK?"

Her blissful smile spoke volumes. Her skin glowed and her eyes had that freshly been laid sparkle to them. "That was some of the best sleep I've had in a while actually."

" Me too." He smiled as his hand slid to the front of her and he reached up to cup her face. He bent down to kiss her. Just as his lips parted hers, their peace was broken as the front door closed and a man's voice called out for Dom.

"Dom! You in here?"

Dom's eyes flew open and glued to hers. "Fuck!" He pulled back, wide eyed.

"Who is that? " She whispered.

"Brian! What the fuck?!" He panicked.

They both sat up in a flash. Dom looked around the room and found black jogging pants sticking out of his dresser. He jumped out of bed in a hurry. Throwing the pants on. Andie had wrapped the sheet around herself holding it up to her chest.

" Stay here. I'll go see what he wants. " Dom walked barefoot to the stairs doing his best to avoid all the tools and materials strewn all over the floor.

"Dom! Where are you?" Brian called out again.

Dom hurried down the stairs. Brian looked up in shock as a shirtless brother-in-law came thundering down the stairs. 

" Whoa. Were you still in bed? " Brian asked as his sharp eyes scrutinized Dom.

Dom scratched his abs absently. "Uh, yeah..."

"You OK?" Brian watched his brother-in-law with his sharp eyes.

"Had a late night." 

Then Brian noticed the hickey on Dom's shoulder and grinned. "What kind of late night? What, did you get laid? Is that a hickey on your shoulder?" He pointed to the offending appendage.

Dom looked down and wasn't sure what to say. It was unquestionably a hickey, bite marks, bruise and all, no passing it off as anything else. "Uh..."

"Oh my God! You did, didn't you!? Wait, is she still here? " Brian lowered his voice. His bright blue eyes were locked on Dom's, wide as can be. A huge grin lit up Brian's face. 

Dom didn't say anything.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't see any other cars out there."

" I kinda, brought her back here... "

"Who is it?"

"Not anybody you know." Dom said carefully. "Did you need something?"

" Yeah I just wanted to let you know that I was borrowing the pressure washer. Sorry man! didn't mean to interrupt... " he laughed. "Good for you though! I'm happy for you!" Brian slapped Dom on the back. He'd been worried about him for a long time. It was clear that Dom had finally started to move on.

" Okay, enough. " Dom wasn't having it.

Brian kept grinning from ear to ear. "All right. All right. Sorry. But hey! Good for you man!" He punched Dom in the shoulder that was not adorned with a love bite. "Thanks for the pressure washer man! See you tomorrow. "

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Dom shook his head and looked back down at the hickey." Fuck..."

He went back upstairs. He found Andie wrapped in the sheet searching the room for her clothes. Leaning against the door with his arms crossed he watched her scurry about.

"He's gone." Dom said.

"Well, it's almost noon now, that was probably a good cue that I should call an Uber and get my ass home."

"I like your ass right where it is. We were rudely interrupted... I didn't plan on being finished with things just yet." He said, his arms still crossed as he leaned against the door frame watching her.

"Well, it's daytime now and the whole mystique of things that people do in the night time hours loses it's magic so to speak."

" You know, there are people in the world that do have day sex." 

"I just, am, I'm, feeling a little fucked up. Ya know? And now I'm all flustered again."

"Fucked up, I get. But please, don't be nervous. I may not have meant to run into you last night, but I'm sure glad as Hell that I did." He tried to reassure her 

"You really are?" She stopped scurrying and clutched the sheet to her boobs. Her gaze going straight to his. She'd been afraid that this was maybe a once in a life time kind of thing.

"Yeah! It was nice just talking to you. The sex, well that was just an added bonus." He smirked.

"I can't argue there..." She blushed as she thought of all sex they'd just had. Her guts shivered as she thought about all the horizontal tango-ing.

"I was kind of hoping you'd stay for lunch now, but I was thinking breakfast originally. I wasn't about to shoo you out my door, make you do the walk of shame. In fact I'll drive you home myself when you're ready. You don't need to call an Uber."

"Are you sure? In don't want to impose."

"Of course I am!" He strode over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. His voice got low and deep as Hell," I was hoping for just a little more time with you up here before we went downstairs...Brian kinda screwed that up, but you look so good in that sheet the feeling's coming back..." His eyes soldered making Andie quiver just a bit.

She knew he wasn't lying , due to the tent that had just been pitched in his sweats. Biting her lower lip as her eyes made contact with his pants, she had to admit, she was feeling well rested and could go again. Her eyes searched his again as they both stepped forward. Meeting half way. 

"All right. Maybe I could give a little more time." She said as she tilted her face up to his.

"Mmmm I like the sound of that..." He dipped down to kiss her long and slow. "Drop that sheet..." He whispered in her ear, nipping at her ear lobe after. He quickly slipped out of his jogging pants. His next move was to kiss down her neck then further south working his way down her body. His hands held her to him gliding down her back, her hips, then the back of her thighs. Her hands rested on his shoulders to keep steady. He drew one of her legs up over his shoulder and went to work on her with his mouth. Holding her steady he kept going at her core until she was shuddering on his mouth, to him it was one of the most sexy things to get to experience. 

"Fuck..." She said as she clutched to him, her back arched, eyes closed. 

He chuckled. Then he slid back up her and pulled her back over to the bed. He turned her so that she faced the bed. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck allowing his hands to roam and explore. Every touch of his tingled and teased her. His rough mechanic's hands caressed and stroked her skin all over igniting a fire deep inside her once again. 

His lips on her ear he spoke , his hot breath turning her on all over again along with his words." Bend down to the bed." He licked her ear. His eyes watching as she did as he said. Her cute ass was up in the air and he was rock hard all over again, he felt like a fucking horny teenager with her! He ran a knuckle down her spine and lightly smacked her ass. Positioning himself carefully he held himself up to her, slowly stretching her as he carefully stroked her with just the tip. Her juices were flowing, glistening on the tip of his head. After teasing her, she reflexively started to back up so that he was working his way in. A little slow pushing and he glided into her a little at a time, he took in the smoothness of her around him, so warm and ready for him. 

"Ohhhh..." She sighed as he thrust once and on the backward pull, "God Dom!" She said.

This only turned him on further. He started setting a nice slow pace, but it didn't take long for it to get out of control. Her orgasm set his off and this time they came together, one of his hands had reached down to her belly and he held her as they both released. At the end, they both collapsed on the bed. His heavy body on top of her, his cock still inside her, still throbbing, her muscles still pulsing around him. Both of their chests heaved.

"Dom? This is ridiculous..." She huffed.

"Haha. I have to admit, you make me feel like a damn teenager. "

" You definitely cured any curiosity that I ever had about you... Fuck..." she panted.

"You brought something out of me that's been buried for quite a while. I like it." He rested next to her, stroking her back.


	7. Chapter 7

They lounged for a bit, then Dom suggested a shower. Of course he suggested they go together. By the time they were washed up and standing in towels it was late afternoon. Andie put her jeans back on but Dom offered her one of his T-shirts. She took it even though it was huge on her.

" Thanks!" She smiled.

Dom looked her over," It looks better on you." He liked making her blush.

"You're something else." She shook her head.

"You want to go home?"

"I guess." She shrugged. " I've more than enjoyed this Dom. I think I don't even have to say it..." her eyes searched his. 

"I have too." He leaned against the doorway as they chatted in the hallway." Um, so about all this..." He took a sec, "I kinda don't want this to be just a one time thing...uh. What are your thoughts on it?"

"Um, I have to be honest, I really don't either. I mean I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen last night. I can admit that, but I think it goes without saying that I really enjoyed all of this...So what does this mean?"

"I like you Andrea. Maybe we could try the dating thing?"

"I've liked you since I was a kid. I'd love to give this a go. I have to ask you though. Can you handle the fact that I work long hours? Weird shifts? That kind of stuff?"

Dom scratched his chin as he was thinking." Yeah, I think I can. I'm willing to give it a try anyway."

"That's often the reason my relationships failed. Bunch of needy guys that wanted me there constantly. I do get days off of course. Usually three in a row. But I'm not the typical girly home maker. I work long and hard."

Dom shrugged, " My kind of girl. Okay, so we stay in bed those days. Only come out for food, it'll be great!" He teased.

"You're funny!" She chuckled.

"Sure, a real comedian."he roared with laughter.

"God you're hot. Still so hot." She shook her head in disbelief. " You make my insides quiver just talking to me."

"I really affect you that way huh?" He really was curious about it!

"Always have." She shrugged. 

"Wow. This is weird, in a good way though." He scratched his stomach."I should probably get you home huh? Guess I can't keep you hostage any further..." 

"Well, you can come to my place and I could make us dinner. We could destroy my bed too, we sure killed yours!" Her laughter was music to Dom's ears.

"Hmmm I like the sound of that..." 

"All right. I'll think about what I can make us as you drive."

"All right. Let's go." He grabbed his keys.

Andie and Dom went out to the car. Dom smushed her against the car for a second or two as he kissed her before getting ready to open the car door for Andie. They heard a car pull up with a lovely rumble to the exhaust and bass pumping from inside. They got cat-called by a familiar voice.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Tej said. "What is happening right now?"

Dom grinned and pulled away."Tej!"

"Dom? Who you got there?" Tej was more than curious.

Dom stepped back, his arm snaking around Andie's waist, and Tej gasped when he saw her.

" Holy shit! Little Andie Foster! That you?" He gave her the old once over as he saw the grown version of the teenager he knew long ago.

She beamed." Hi Tej! Been a long time!"

Tej went right up to her giving her a tight hug. Pulling back to look at her. " What are you doing here? Besides having your tonsils sucked out of your throat that is. " he raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"We kinda ran into each other last night..."Andie said.

"Looks like you more than ran into each other!" Tej laughed.

"Tej!" Dom rolled his eyes.

"So, you two hooking up?" He eyed them both up.

" We're trying to figure out what we're doing." Dom said.

"Well you two look good on each other." Tej grinned.

" What's going on?" Dom asked.

"Was just cruising in the neighbor hood, thought I'd drop by. Had no idea what I'd be walking in on, clearly..."

" I'm about to drive her home."

"Looks like you all ready did..." Tej was having too much fun with this ."Andie, you should come to Sunday dinner."

"Uh..."She looked to Dom.

He nodded,"Mia would love to see you. If you can, that would be cool."

"Yesss! Let's surprise Mia!" Tej agreed. 

"Ok! Sure! I'd love to see her!" Andie answered.

"All right, I'm done ripping on you. You guys take it easy!" Tej said. 

"Great to see you Tej!" Andie hugged him again.

"You too beautiful! See you tomorrow at dinner! Later Dom."

"Later!" 

Tej jumped into his car and sped off. Dom and Andie got into his Charger and she gave him directions to get to her house. They drove off like a bat out of Hell. The grin on Andie's face made Dom smile. When they arrived she gave him a quick tour. It was a small two story deal. Perfect for her though.

"This is real nice!" Dom approved.

"Thanks! Now, let me see what I have that I can make us for dinner. I kind of want a fucking steak after all the calories we've burned..." She laughed.

"Seriously."

"Hey I just happen to have two good sized T- bones. Hmmm, mashed potatoes OK?"

"Sure! I'll eat whatever you put in front of me..." He winked.

"I'll say..." She ran a hand through her hair as she remembered the morning."Good God..." She grabbed the steaks to season them.

"Can I help?" Dom asked.

" Sure! Do you mind setting the table?"

"Not at all. Just show me what cupboards to find stuff."

She gave him direction and he followed implicitly. Andie cooked their dinner and they ate it at her kitchen table. There was no formal dining room in her house, just an eat in kitchen. 

"So you like steak after sex?" Dom teased.

"After that much sex? Yesss..." She stabbed another piece of meat and smirked.

"You keep getting hotter and hotter." His voice rumbled.

" Fuck, Dom..."she felt her stomach stir again.

"You all ready did...well,I might add." He drank from his beer that had she offered.

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this."

"What's to get? We're old friends, we both have had similar circumstances. We understand each other. We get what it's like."he shrugged his huge shoulders.

"That's fair. But you're not the one that had a crush for ages."

"Maybe I should've."

"No. You and Lety were right together."

"Yeah." He nodded."Things are different now though. My priorities are different now."

"Sure! You've grown."

"True. So, that being said. What are your priorities?" He ate another piece of steak. He watched her.

She sat back in her chair, pondering a minute. "I've just been concentrating on getting through one day at a time. I hadn't thought much about it as my house is paid for and my car is paid for. I love my job, helping people means a lot to me. I guess the next thing is moving on from my past. So, I guess that's where I am."

"So, if I were to suggest we try a relationship, what would you say?"

"I think I would like that a lot. If I'm going to move on, I think you are the perfect person for me to do that with." She finished her beer, setting it down she met his eyes.

"OK then."Dom's eyes had a glint to them that Andie noticed. It looked like hope to her.

"OK then."

With dinner finished they cleaned everything up together, dishes and all. Then they settled on her couch just catching up some more. Dom shared lots of stories with her. She shared with him about a lot of crazy calls she had been on. Before they knew it it was getting to be around midnight.

Awkwardly, Andie cleared her throat as she tried to find words , "Um, so, you staying the night?" 

Dom's huge arm was around her shoulder as they sat on the couch. "Would you like me to?" 

" I would love that. " She spoke softly.

"All right." He dipped his head down to her , looking into her eyes. 

She tilted her head slightly and locked her lips to his. He pulled her up into his lap so that she sat side saddle on him. His arm wrapped around her. His other hand held her face as if it were a fragile piece of glass. 


	8. Chapter 8

After kissing on the couch started getting them both hot and bothered Dom scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. They stripped off their clothes and threw back the duvet. 

" You want top? Or bottom? " he leaned over her, arching and inquisitive eyebrow. "Ladies choice."

Andie thought a moment. "Hmmm. How 'bout top to start?"

"I'm good with that." He shifted so he was on his back, ready for her.

She placed her hands on either side of his head to steady herself as she climbed up on him. She had to balance on on side so she could reach down and position his cock just so. They both sucked in a breath as she started to slowly take him. Dom reached out and held her thighs and hips. He was thoroughly enjoying her riding him until she lost control. He held her ass while she rode out the waves that rocked her. When she was spent, he gently rolled her onto her back so he could take his turn up top. He found that he really enjoyed watching her as he gave her pleasure. When his own orgasm took over, her legs wrapped tightly around him, locking him to her. After the grand finale, they curled up together, her resting on Dom's chest. He stroked her back lightly until he felt her fall asleep. For the first time in a very long time Dom felt very light of heart. Nothing heavy weighed on his mind for a change. Sleep overtook him too and they were both dead to the world until morning when Andie's phone started buzzing beside her head.

Groggy and not even remotely awake she reached for the phone , her Chief was calling."Shit..." She said, sitting up, she answered as professionally as possible."This is Foster."

"Andrea, I hope you don't have plans today..."

" What's wrong Chief?"

"How fast can you get your ass in here? You get to keep the overtime. One of the other crews was in an accident on their way to a call. Side swiped by a cab. I need another bus on call."

"Uh, can I grab a quick shower?"

" Yeah, I've got to call Braxton next."

"All right Boss. I'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks Foster."

" Ughhhhh." She groaned after ending the call."Fuuuuck."

Dom was watching her."Called into work huh?"

"Yeah... But I get to keep the overtime. One of the other crews was side swiped by a cab..."

"Damn. Well that's shitty."

Andie tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah..."

" You have a coffee maker?"

"That's random..."

Dom smirked, "I'll go make you a pot while you get cleaned up."

" Oh! You don't have to..."

"Well if I join you in the shower you're never going to make it to work." He teased.

"Good point." She leaned over and kissed him. Then she got up and started to gather her uniform and underclothes. Dom got up and pulled his pants on, strolling down to the kitchen.   
Andie showered in a hurry. Blow drying her hair and pulled it up into a tight bun. She was buttoning her sleeves as she walked into the kitchen. The scent of coffee perking her up. 

"Whoa!" Dom stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"You look hot as Hell in that uniform!"

"Oh!" She squeaked. Her cheeks flushing a deep red."Thanks!"

Dom strode over to her. "Really hot." His voice was so deep that the rumble went straight through her, making her wish like Hell that she could ignore the call to work.

" Crap..." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you talking like that is making me hot all over again..." She reached up and laid her hands on his shoulders. His arms pulled her close and she could instantly tell he was feeling it too.  
" Good Lord..." She sighed." I have to get going."

"Yeah. You do." He kept his eyes on hers and kissed her swiftly. Of course it ended much faster than either of them would prefer. "Let me know when you're done for the day. All right?"

"Sure! It could be midnight though."

"Andrea, you can call me anytime. I'll always answer. Got it?"his stern eyes were so deadly serious.

"Got it." She confirmed." Thank you."

"Come on I'll walk you to your car."

Dom saw Andie off and peeled off back to his place. He kept catching himself smirking as he thought about the past day. Definitely not how he'd planned things to go, but completely worth it. When he pulled up he felt so energetic he decided to get going on more remodelling. 

Brian stopped by while he was working.

"Dom?" Brian called out, then he heard the pounding of the hammer upstairs. Following the sounds he found Dom up in the hallway. "Hey!" 

Dom looked up."What's up?"

"I was making a run to the shop real quick ,was going to see if you wanted to come along."

Dom wiped the sweat off his forehead. Setting his hammer down. "Yeah I'll take a ride with ya. Let me change my shirt." 

"Sure!"

Dom walked back to his room grabbing a fresh black T-shirt and making the quick swap out of his sweat covered shirt. As he came back out he saw Brian checking out the latest of his work.

"This is really coming along! Looks good!"

"Thanks Brian."

"Yeah!" 

The guys went down to Brian's car and sped off to their shop.

"I needed to grab a few tools for my latest project."

"Nice!" Dom said.

They rode in silence but Brian kept noticing a smirk on Dom's face.

"All right, what gives?! What's going on with your face there?"

"What?"

" You keep getting this smirk! What are you thinking about? Wait! Is it that mystery girl?"

Dom glanced at him."She's coming to Sunday dinner. She won't be a mystery as of tomorrow..."

" So that is what's on your mind!" Brian grinned.

"Brian..." Dom warned.

"Well you're being weird. But good weird. So who is she? Come on Dom."

"All right, listen, it's like this. She grew up in the neighborhood a long time ago. But she was a friend of Mia's..."

"Ohhh! So she's a bit younger?!"

"Not that much..."

"Ok,Ok, but she must be cute, you've been smirking since you got in here."

"Yeah, she is. She's gorgeous. Listen. She's coming to dinner tomorrow, but I want to surprise Mia, so don't you tell her!" Dom was pointing his finger in Brian's face." I think she'll freak out. It'll be fun."

"That will be fun! So she grew up out here? But what, moved away?"

"For a time. She became an EMT, married a Firefighter."

"She's MARRIED?!"

" Widowed..."

"Oh, shit..."

"Yeah...so she just happens to come into the bar night before last. Some sleaze was giving her issues. I didn't even know it was her at that moment, but I just didn't like her reaction to the guy. Her body language said a lot, ya know? So I stepped in and took matters into my own hands."

"Haha. Nice. So, knight in shining armor...Nice move."

"Something like that. Turns out we know each other. Struck up conversation. And, hung out..."

"Uh. You more than hung out...that was a huge hickey on your shoulder dude." Brian laughed.

Dom grinned." I didn't even know she left that..." He laughed.

"Well this is interesting... I can't wait to meet her. I bet you're right about Mia freaking out."

" Yeah, I'm a little worried how she'll feel though. I mean about me seeing her friend. Ya know?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Brian nodded.

" Maybe."

They pulled up to their shop and did a walk through before Dom helped Brian grab the specific tools he needed. 

"How's the car coming?" Dom asked.

"Really good. Mia thinks I'm doing a custom job for a customer. She has no idea that its her anniversary gift."

" Smooth."

"I know." He smirked this time.

"She's gunna love it. You picked a good car for her."

"Thanks Dom. " 

The guys filled the back seat up and went back to Dom's.

"Want some help for a little bit?" Brian asked. 

" Sure if you have the time."

"Yeah, I do. I just gotta call Mia and let her know."

Dom made the sound of a whip snapping. And doubled over in laughter. Brian checked in with Mia. She of course had no problem with Brian helping Dom. It made her heart happy that the guys got along so well. She even offered to bring them dinner. 


	9. Chapter 9

After Brian and Mia left, Dom was left to himself again. He still hated that empty feeling. All day his mind went to Andie. He kept himself busy. When he'd had enough remodeling he showered and grabbed a beer. Sitting down on his couch, he turned the TV on and channel flipped for what felt like forever. The beer relaxed him and before he knew it he dozed off. Head tilted back, and snoring lightly, Dom rested peacefully. Though the peace was broken around quarter after midnight by his phone buzzing on the side table. Groggy, and bleary eyed he looked at the caller I.D. His face wrinkled into a smile.

" Hey Beautiful. How you doing? " his voice was huskier than usual thanks to his snoring.

" I'm beat. I'm about to head home. Did I wake you? "

" Kinda. " he scratched his head.

"I'll let you go then! Go get some sleep!" 

" Nah, don't go just yet! I'm glad you called. "

" Yeah? "

"Damn right woman. How was work?"

"Not too much action thank goodness. After our uh, work out, I'm sore in places I didn't know could hurt!" She laughed.

Andie's laughter brought a smile to Dom's face all over again. His deep chuckle made Andie smile as she drove,using her hands-free device in her car. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not..."

" Likewise! I'm honestly still kind of shocked about all this. My damn partner was picking on me today because apparently I had this dorky grin on my face for most of the day. " 

"Really! Funny, Brian came over this afternoon. We ran to the shop for some tools and he was picking on me about that too. I spilled to him about our plan to surprise Mia. He's completely on board. And really looking forward to meeting the girl that left a giant hickey on my shoulder!" 

" I'd say I'm sorry about that , but I'm not...well I mean a little maybe. No, no, I take that back, not at all. The things you were doing to make me do that, you earned it. It's a badge of honor."

"Hmmm..." He suddenly felt things stir in his sweats. 

" Hey. I just got home. Can I call you back in a few? I am in desperate need of a shower. "

That made him groan a little. He'd give anything to go there and lather her up good, though his body was spent from working on the remodeling. There was one part of him that was full of energy!

"Yeah I'll be here."

"Thanks! I'll be quick."

" Ok. Bye. "

"Bye." Andie hung up and locked up behind herself. Then she hurried to her bathroom to start the shower. Dom had left the shirt she had borrowed from him there. She thought that would be a good shirt to sleep in. Then she took out a pair of black lace boy shorts. She took the quickest shower she could . Twisting her hair up into a bun on top of her head. The last move was to crawl into bed with her phone. A Himalayan salt lamp and candle warmer sat on her bedside table glowing dimly lending a relaxing vibe to the room. She took a breath and dialed Dom back.

" Hey." Dom answered.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good now."

"Hey do you want me to bring anything to dinner?"

"Hmmm. You have anything that's your specialty?"

"I make a mean batch of brownies. Would that work?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

"Cool." She stifled a yawn but Dom still heard it.

"You should get some sleep. You've gotta be exhausted."

Andie sighed," I am. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's nice. I'm glad you called. Now go to bed." He teased.

"Technically I AM in bed."

"Oh you are?"

"Yup. I'm wearing your shirt like a night gown. It smells good, like you."

"Fuck. That's really nice."

"This is really comfy. You're not getting it back..."

"Ha! I told you it looks better on you anyway! Though it looks best crumpled up on the floor..." he teased.

"God..." She sucked in a breath trying to slow her heart, but he sure did give her palpitations. "This conversation is going down hill fast..."

Dom chuckled."Definitely!"Her laugh made Dom smile. " I just can't help it though. It's weird seeing this side of you, but I really like it."

"I really like this too. Dom, I'm really glad you were at the bar the other night."

"I am too."

Andie yawned again.

That was the last straw for Dom." All right, you need to get some sleep."

"Ok. You're right. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Good night Andrea."

"Good night Dom."

They hung up and both turned in for the night. There was an emptiness in both their beds as both would have preferred being next to each other. It was such a weird feeling to want to be near somebody again. Both of them slept like the dead. Nothing could have woken either of them. 

Andie was off the next few nights. When she got up in the morning the sun was streaming in her windows. If it had been a Disney movie there would have been little forest creatures frolicking all over her yard. Her mood was bright and as sunny as the day. After a shower and coffee she set right to making her brownies. Her little home smelled like chocolatey heaven as the brownies baked.

Dom woke and started his day similarly. A shower to wake himself up. Then a protein shake and banana for breakfast to sustain himself. As for the rest of his morning, he deep cleaned the kitchen and dining room for Sunday dinner. Every week it was the same procedure, but this week he had the opportunity to surprise his little sister and that was completely priceless. 

Satisfied with the clean up job, Dom checked on the huge roast in the oven. Then he went to the living room and took a break with a beer. His mind wandered to Andie. Taking out his phone he sent off a quick message 

Andie decided to just call him rather than to text.

"Hey." Dom answered.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"So what time should I come over?"

"Any time you want."

" Ok. How about I come over now?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Andie grinned."All right. I'll be over soon."

"Later."

"Bye." She grabbed her pan of brownies and ran out the door, barely able to contain her excitement at seeing Dom again so soon.

When she arrived she rang the door bell with her elbow. Dom got up from the couch to answer it. When he saw Andie's face light up at seeing him he smiled right back.   
His eyes did the up and down. Andie looked divine in ripped jeans and a white tank top under a flannel with rolled up sleeves. 

"Get in here." Dom stepped aside so she could walk past him.

" Thanks! Hey, so where should I put these? " the tray of brownies smelled delicious.

"Uh, how about the kitchen?" 

" Sure! "

Dom led her to the kitchen where they set the pan down on the counter. Andie turned around and caught Dom's eyes.

"You look good." He said. Those eyes of his glowed with hunger. 

Blushing, Andie smiled, "Thanks."

" Come here. I missed ya. " he said softly.

Dom stepped toward her and rested his hands on her hips. His eyes got heavy lidded. Andie's hands reached up and landed on Dom's pecs. 

"I missed you too." She bit her lower lip.

The lip move turned Dom on. He didn't hesitate on kissing her. Dom's lips fell against hers as he yanked her in tight. Andie's breath stopped for a second. She held on to him for dear life and before she knew it she was being lifted onto the counter. Dom settled into her spread legs so he could be closer to her. They made out like teenagers. Sadly though, they were interrupted as Mia and Brian walked in carrying their contributions to dinner. Brian stopped dead in his tracks. A huge grin plastered to his face. He just couldn't help it. Catching his best friend a second time just made his day. Mia however shrieked.

"Dom??? What the Hell? Who the Hell?" She couldn't even finish her thoughts.

Brian was laughing.

Dom cringed, pulled out of the kiss and saw Andie's wide eyes. He grinned and turned to his sister and Brian." Uh, surprise? Um, look who I ran into..."

"Who? Holy shit! Andie? Ewww! You're making out with my brother???" Mia grimaced. 

Dom helped Andie down from the counter. Andie's face was bright red, heat pouring off it.

"Um hey Mia! Long time no see!" She stammered.

"Uh, wow! I was Not expecting that when we walked in!" Mia grinned." Umm so you guys are seeing each other???"

Dom grinned, "Yeah. It just kinda happened. Andie was at the bar the other night and I saw her being harassed by some scuzz."

" I recognized him right away." Andie added looking up to him.

"So we went off to catch up and..."

"Looks like you're more than catching up!" Brian grinned.

"Wow!" Mia nodded."This is pretty crazy! Andie it's been a long time!"

"Yeah it has! So this must be Brian! Dom's been telling me about you!" Andie said.

"It is! Brian, this is Andie Foster. She grew up a few houses down! We grew up together ."

"Mia was one of my best friends." Andie said smiling brightly. 

"It's great to meet the woman that left that huge hickey on Dom! Nice work!" Brian grinned." I approve!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Andie shook his hand and then went and hugged Mia." It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Mia hugged her old friend good and hard. Albeit, a bit shocked at the circumstances. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dom and Brian grabbed beers for everyone and they stood around the kitchen waiting for the rest of the dinner crew to arrive. The women chatted non-stop catching up. Dom watched as the girls talked, it made his heart happy. 

Andie told Mia about her husband and her job. Mia was so very understanding, squeezing Andie's hand warmly as she recounted briefly what she had gone through. Then Mia glanced to Dom, knowing that he understood full well what Andie had been through. This sudden meet up, in her opinion was no coincidence. How could two people not be more perfect to find each other?

The rest of the crew filtered in. Tej, Roman, Hobbs with his daughter Samantha. Mia was glad to have another woman around. And she was certain Samantha felt the same way. Andie was not Lety it was true, but she sure was a good fit with this group. Mia excused herself to go check the food in the kitchen. Andie looked up at the huge guy standing by Dom. Dom was a big guy to begin with, but this guy was a damn hulk! Dom caught her eye and called over to her.

"Andie, come here. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Dom waved for her to join him.

She sidled up to Dom. Looking up at the giant Samoan beast of a man, Andie was glad as Hell that Dom considered this guy a friend! 

"Who's this?" Hobbs asked with a very charming smile.

"Luke Hobbs, this is Andrea Foster, she is an old friend from our younger days. Grew up just a few houses down. We're kinda seeing each other." Dom made the distinction for real, in front of every one.

Hobbs grinned and reached out to take her hand and shake it. His being a mammoth compared to hers. She took it though and gave a good firm grip. 

"Nice to meet you Luke!" Andie grinned. 

"You're really seeing this guy?" Hobbs joked pointing his thumb in Dom's direction.

"Yeah, I am!" She liked saying that. It made her feel warm inside. Then she noticed the younger preteen girl." Hey, who's this?"

"This is my daughter Samantha." Hobbs answered.

"Hi Samantha! Nice to meet you!" Andie smiled at the girl.

"Hi!" Samantha was a bit shy, but she smiled right back.

"Girl, I'm glad you and Mia are here! There is an awful lot of guys around here! Us girls gotta stick together! Hey, speaking of, you wanna go see if Mia needs our help?"

"OK! Daddy, is it OK if I go help?"

"Of course Baby girl! Go have fun with the girls!" Hobbs was thrilled that Samantha wanted to participate. 

"Let's go!" Andie grinned, taking a shine to the young girl. Andie turned to Dom with a gleam in her eyes meant for only him.

"OK!" Samantha said, eager to help.

Luke and Dom watched the girls go out to the kitchen. Luke couldn't help notice the huge-ass grin on Dom's face. He approved. 

"Toretto... You finally moving on?" Hobbs asked. 

Dom nodded."Yeah.I think it's time."

"Your girl seems nice."

"She is. Real nice. She's a widow."

"What?" Hobbs' eyes nearly bugged out. 

"Yeah, she married a Firefighter. He died on the job, she's an EMT. We're both kind of fucked up about our pasts. So, there's potential here, and we both get it."

"Wow that's weird. But kind of perfect."

" Yeah."

In the kitchen Andie took Samantha to check on Mia.

"Hey, could you use a hand with anything?" Andie asked.

"Sure!" Mia smiled.

"What can we do?"

"Hmmm. OK, how about Samantha, can you check the dining room table for me? See if Dom remembered the napkins? He sometimes forgets."

Samantha smiled," Sure Miss Mia." She went off to the dining room.

"She's a cute kid." Andie said.

"Yeah she is."

"OK now what can I do?"

"Can you give everything on the stove a stir? It's almost ready. "

"Sure!" Andie stirred everything making sure that nothing was stuck to the buttons of the pans. Mia grabbed serving bowls for everything and together they dished everything out. 

"So you and Dom!" Mia said.

"Um, yeah! It is still kind of shocking to me too."

"I'm sorry about your husband. That's gotta be really hard."

"Thanks. I mean we both knew the danger that comes with our jobs."

"It's good to see Dom smile. I was watching the way he was looking at you. I think he really likes you. You're the first girl he's interacted with since Lety..."

"Yeah, we talked about that."

"I think you could be good for each other."

"I sure hope so. I'm sorry if it's weird though for you seeing me with him..."

" Well, I mean I didn't know I was walking in on a make-out session when we got here. But I've been watching him look at you and its like he's got a new light in his eyes. It's nice to see." The girls giggled.

"I feel different too. At first, I felt like I was cheating on my husband when Dom made the first move. It freaked me out a little. He dealt with me really well though. I kind of panicked. But he talked me down. And we both talked about how our mates would've wanted us to move forward. Like, its OK to keep them in our hearts of course! But we deserve to live."

"Yeah you do! I'm happy for you. I'm here if you ever need anything." Mia was always so kind.

"Thanks Mia!"

" Of course! Hey, can you go get Dom, I need him to lift that huge roast out of the oven."

"Definitely."

"Thanks!" Mia finished the last dish and had Samantha help her carry them out to the giant dining room table.

"Sure!" Andie smiled. She went to Dom. "Hey."

Dom's face lit up. "Hey."

"Uh, Mia sent me to see if you could come get the roast out of the oven."

"Yep." He rested his hand at the small of her back as they went back to the kitchen. " Thanks for helping out." He said to her.

"I'm glad to." Andie really was. She felt right at home as a matter of fact. As if she just belonged there. 

Dom got the roast out and started carving it up. Andie stood by him. Dom lifted the huge platter and took it out to the dining room. 

"Mia, is that everything?" Dom asked.  
She looked around." Yep! That's it!"

"Ok!" Dom whistled to the household. "Dinner is ready! Come eat!"

The crew all swarmed in and filled every seat at the table. Dishes started to be passed around. Dom was at the head of the table, Andie and Mia flanked him. Luke sat at the other end. The meal was consumed and everyone enjoyed every bite. Conversation stayed very animated through the meal. 

After every ounce of food had been consumed, Andie turned to Dom, "Should I grab the brownies now?" 

"Yeah, I'll come with you. I'll get coffee going." Dom got up, clearing his throat." How many coffees am I grabbing?" 

Almost everyone requested some. Dom took count. He and Andie went to the kitchen. Dom got the coffee pot going and Andie searched for a knife to cut the brownies. 

"Middle drawer." Dom answered.

"Thanks!" She turned to that drawer finding exactly what she needed. 

"Sure!" Dom watched her and it just felt natural having her in the kitchen. He sidled up to her after she set the knife down. " Those look amazing."

Andie felt her heart swell with pride."Thanks!" She wiped her hands on a rag.

"You look amazing too." His vice got low. 

Andie blushed,"Damn..." She smiled.

"We have a couple minutes before the coffee is done. Come here a sec ." he pulled her into him. "I really like you being here."

"Hmmm. I really like being here. This is really nice. And by being here, I mean the two things..."

"Two?" Dom arched an eyebrow.

"One, here in your home one of my favorite child hood places and here, in your arms." Her chin tilted up and her eyes stayed on his. 

Dom's eyes smoldered. "I like both of those too." He reached up and held the back of her neck. Stroking it with his thumb. "It's really nice having you here." He kissed her until the coffee was finished percolating. "You wanna stay over tonight?" He stroked her cheek.

"You even have to ask?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

His smile was thoughtful." I didn't want to assume anything." 

"You're a gentleman." 

"I'm trying really hard to keep it in my pants right now!" He grinned." Given that the whole family is here is helping. The minute they are all gone I'm gunna pounce on you."

"You better!" She flirted.

A deep voiced throat cleared behind them."You two done making out in here? The natives are getting restless out there wanting their dessert." Hobbs teased."And by natives, I mean me... I heard there's brownies."

"Come help us bring mugs out. Ya big ape!" Dom teased. Reluctantly he let go of Andie. He opened the cabinet and started unloading enough mugs for everyone. Andie and Luke each took mugs while Dom brought the coffee pot. 


	11. Chapter 11

Andie and Luke dispersed the coffee mugs. Dom passed the coffee pot down the line. Andie and Dom were the hot topic of conversation around the table. Brian and Luke were very curious of course. After dinner everyone pitched in on the clean up making the work go fast. Slowly everyone started to trickle out entirely leaving Dom and Andie alone.

Dom shut the door behind the last guest. Andie looked around and you couldn't even tell there had been a houseful there. 

" Well, that was an experience!" Andie said.

"That's how Sunday dinner goes."he shrugged as smiled. Sunday dinner was one of Dom's most favorite things.

"Wow. I'm exhausted." 

"Me too!" He chuckled." Let's watch a movie and relax."

"That sounds great!"

They went over to the couch and collapsed. Dom reached for the remote and fired up his entrainment system. They searched for a movie and got settled. The couch reclined, so Dom flipped the switch and stretched out. Spreading his arm he motioned for her to come closer.

"Come here."

Andie settled in at his side, Dom's arm wrapped around her. The movie played but neither of them really watched it. They were both reflecting on the warmth of being next to each other. Just that other body there felt so good. Andie fell asleep on Dom. He just stayed there letting her sleep. A half hour later she stirred. 

"Ah, you're back." Dom grinned.

"I am. I kinda dozed off huh?"

"Yeah you did." His hand stroked her back. 

"Did I snore?"

"Just a little." He chuckled.

"Well, at least I didn't drool on you!" She laughed.

"True!" Dom laughed along with her. "Let's go to bed."

"Deal."

"I don't mean for sleep." He reached down and squeezed her ass.

"I didn't think so." She grinned. 

Dom reset the footrest part of the couch and they got up. "I'll make sure the door is locked this time just so we have a little warning if someone decides to stop by." 

"That's a great idea. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

" I'll meet you up stairs."

"All right." She hurried to the bathroom to do a quick check over herself. Andie hurried upstairs, beating Dom to his room. She inhaled the scent of Dom in the room. She sighed happily, it just felt like home to her. Comfortable and right. Dom walked up behind her ,he had heard her sigh.  
Placing his hands on her shoulders he started rubbing them absently. " You okay?" He asked softly.

Her face turned up to him, "Yeah actually. Better than an I have been in a long time. Truly."

"That's good. I am too. You're helping me heal."

"I feel that way about you too. I was just thinking about how comfortable this is now. I was nervous as Hell the other night. And I about died when you made that first move. But this feels so good."

"I was nervous too. I knew it could go either way. When I opened my eyes and really saw you it just made sense to me."

Dom wrapped his arms around her. His face nuzzling in her neck. He just held her there. Then he started kissing her neck, drawing a sigh from Andie. She leaned into him, her back to his chest. 

"You smell good." Dom whispered into her ear, his hot breath tingling on her skin.

"Thank you." 

Dom's hands began to roam to the hem of her tank top so his hands rested inside on her belly. Then slowly one wandered further south. Stroking her from the outside of her jeans.

She slipped off her flannel so she was in just her tank top and bra. Dom unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans. Then his hand slipped inside again. He could feel her getting ready for him and kept stroking her. She went over the edge and came on his fingers. He felt every quiver and pulse. That turned him on even further. Now he was ready to give it a go. 

"That was a nice start." She grinned reaching up to kiss him. Her hands clasping both sides of his face. She playfully bit his bottom lip then kissed him good and hard. Her body all ready felt like Jello. Dom let go of her and she took off her tank. Then slid her jeans off. Dom watched her with a glow in his dark eyes. He stripped off his shirt and peeled down his jeans. Andie watched him too. She bit her lower lip and went to him. The pair took their time. Dom was all about getting her going again. Things led to the bed and he crushed her into the mattress. It didn't take long for her to be squirming underneath him. He rode out her orgasm to trigger his own. They laid there curled up all sweaty and panting. 

"Wow." Andie laughed. "You rock my damn world!" 

"You rock mine too!" He laughed too.

"This is so good. I can't believe the chemistry with you. It's wild."

"Yeah it is." Dom nodded. 

They stayed in bed talking and getting to know each other in the now. 

"What do you think of a double date with Brian and Mia?" Dom asked as he stretched out next to her.

"I think that would be fun. What do you have in mind?"

"There's a great Mexican place that I haven't been to in a long time. Best Enchiladas around." 

"That sounds amazing."

"I'll text Brian and we'll set it up."

"Excellent!" 

It grew late and they were tired from their extra curricular activities. Dom was great at wearing Andie out. He liked her willingness to go with the flow. She never complained and as if she could read him seemed to sense when he wanted to change positions. Though his favorite was always when she was on top. He loved watching her as she rode him. 

There was certainly an undeniable chemistry between them. They were just so fluid with each other. 

"I feel like I've known you for ever." Dom said. His fingers tickling the back of her neck as her head rested on his chest.

" I mean, technically you have."

"It's cool. You're very easy going. I like that."

"I do try to just go with the flow. "

"You do a good job of it."

"You are easy to follow."

"I try."

"You're a good leader. You are a great head of the family. I was really watching you during dinner. I see so much respect toward you."

"Well we've been through a lot together."

"That's so true."

"You fit in well here too. It felt so natural with you there at dinner. I liked having you and Mia at my sides. It was a good balance."

"I liked being there. I like being here with you. Your place feels more like home than my home. Maybe it's just because it's familiar, a piece of my history that I can come back to."

"Could be." Dom stroked Andie's back.

She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. Smiling she searched his eyes."I'm trying so hard to be smart here."

"What are you taking about?"

"I've lost one man all ready..."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm trying not to get so caught up in my childhood crush. I just, am scared a little."

"Andrea, I'm here now. Your husband is gone, it's true, but I'm not going anywhere. Got it? I'm with you. You need anything, I'll help in whatever way I can. Right now though, I am here with you. I know it's only been a couple days since we ran into each other, but I'm feeling some things too. It's all good things. You have nothing to be scared of here." He reached up and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of his warm hand on her face. 

"Okay." She said and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dom reaffirmed his thoughts to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Dom paid so much attention on her that she was putty in his hands and underneath him. He hoped she'd understand that he meant what he said. If she knew anything at all about him she would get it eventually, but he knew that trust was something that was earned. Only time would help her heal from her past. Dom actually did get why she was still kind of nervous. It had to be hard to accept that something so good could happen after something as traumatic as losing your spouse. Hell, even he was still trying to understand how he happened to be at the bar that exact night that she'd be out for the anniversary of her husband's death. After having their fill of each other for the night they curled up and fell asleep. 

Sometimes Dom dreamt of Lety. Different scenarios would run through his mind giving him nightmares. Even as relaxed as he was, that night his subconscious decided to throw him a curve ball with an epic nightmare. The scene made him restless, tossing and turning. He saw Lety in her car, going over a cliff after being chased off the road. Her face changed as the car rolled and morphed into Andie's face. He drove his Charger after trying to get to her but it was too late. He woke with a scream and a tremor that shook the whole bed. Andie woke like a jack in the box. Springing into an upright position.

"Dom?" She reached over to him." What's wrong?" She touched his cheek in the dark."Wake up!" 

Dom felt her soft hand on his cheek and placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

"What was it?"

"Nightmare." He sat up too. Sweat beaded up on his bare scalp.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you. That happens sometimes." He kissed her palm."I'm sorry I woke you."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Not really." 

"Okay. I respect that. Here, come snuggle with me." She stretched out on her side.

"All right." Dom felt around in the dark for her and slid up next to her. Sliding one leg between hers and wrapping his arm around her back. He set his forehead against hers for a moment then kissed her forehead. "Thank you for being here."

"I'm happy to be." She traced the edge of his jaw with her thumb. "I'm so happy to be here even though it scares me a little."

"I might be a little scared too. I'm willing to push through it though. You're worth my time."

"You're worth mine too." Andie kissed him again. " Now let's try the whole sleep thing again."

"Deal."

Finally calmed the fuck down, they both were able to catch a few more Z's. In the morning Dom's alarm for work went off.

"Ahhh, Damn it." He groaned. 

They were a tangle of arms and legs. He was able to turn off his alarm. Head falling back on the pillow he opened his eyes to see her there. Mahogany hair all over the place, sleepy hazel eyes with long lashes, lips that were a little extra plump from all the making out they'd done overnight. 

"You look beautiful all blissed out here in my bed."

"Thank you." She flashed a sweet smile at him."You definitely laid me well. I feel great!"

Dom chuckled,"Good." He kissed her forehead. "I have to get ready for work. You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Hmmm, I could join you in the shower again..." She suggested.

"That can work too..."

They both got out of bed and went to the bathroom. A steamy shower always woke Dom up, but it got even better when Andie grabbed the soap and was washing him all over. Her sudsy hand soaped Dom's chest and the rest of his torso, then she went down further. Dom sucked in a breath as her hand wrapped around him. She gave him a nice slippery hand job. 

"Ahhh, yesss!"he growled when he came.

He kissed her, holding her head in his hands as if he were drinking from her lips. Her grin lit up her face. 

Dom smirked."That's a great way to start the day. Thank you. I wish I had more time...I'd take care of you too." His eyes glowed.

"You can make it up to me later." She nipped his bottom lip playfully.

"You got it."

They got out and toweled off. Andie wrapped hers around herself , Dom however walked naked to his room. Andie watched his muscles ripplevwith every step. It took her breath away. 

"You're beefier than you used to be." She said.

"Yeah, I work out on more than just cars now. I go to the gym several times a week. Though I won't need to be doing as much cardio there I guess." He winked at her.

"Indeed."

"You got taller. I remember you a bit shorter."

"Yeah I had a late growth spurt."

"Nice. Well, I like where you are. You fit well against me."

"I agree." 

Dom was dressed and ready to go except for his work shoes." I gotta get going. If I'm late Brian is gunna rip on me about you. I know it."

"Have a good day! Call me later."

"I will." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her long and hard. The smile he left with was from ear to ear. 

"Later Dom!" She said. Slipping her jeans back on and grabbing one of his shirts. She was enjoying stealing his shirts. 

"I'm not gunna have any shirts left if you keep this up!" He joked as he walked out of the room toward the hallway.

"Last one I promise!"

"I call bullshit!" He said over his shoulder."It's ok! I'll just go get more!" He hollered while he welled down the hall. He laughed the whole way.


	13. Chapter 13

When Dom got to the shop Brian was all ready in returning the tools he'd used over the weekend. 

"Hey Dom! Bout time you got here! I know you have a new distraction, so I'll cut ya some slack this time!" Brian teased.

"Yeah, yeah..."Dom grinned.

"So how is that going?" 

"Really good so far. I had a nightmare last night, so she kinda got a taste of my crazy. She took it in stride though and calmed me down. She's a strong girl, been through some shit herself. Seems like we're on the same wavelength as far as being fucked up goes. I mean, the first time I kissed her kind of fucked her up a little. Said she felt like she was cheating on her husband."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. But we recovered from it. We're just on the same mindset. It's good."

"Good man! I'm happy for you. It's been awhile since you've been this smiley, no offense."

"I am feeling good."

"That's great."

"Hey I was thinking, what if we did a double date with you guys."

"Yeah! That should be cool! What did you have in mind?"

"What if we went old school. Take the girls to a street race?"

" Really?" 

"Yeah."

"I like it. It's been too long."

" I'll have Tej find us one. "

"That sounds good."

The shop employees started to arrive for the day. It was a a day filled with appointments and part deliveries. Dom and Brian also worked on special jobs for high end clients. Custom work was one of their biggest revenues. On his lunch break Dom called Tej.

"To what up Dom?"

" Hey, I have a favor to ask. "

"Name it!"

" I wanna take Andie to a street race with Brian and Mia, you know a double date. "

"Competing or spectating?"

"Just watching. For old times. Thought it would be fun."

"Great idea. I'll get a holds of some old contacts. See what I can find out."

" Thanks. "

"Later."

"Later."

Dom sat back in his desk chair. Thinking about Andie again. He decided to call her. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Dom!"

" How you doing? "

"Doing good. Just working on some house stuff."

" I see. I was thinking about you. "

"On yeah?"

" Yep. You are in my mind an awful lot. "

"Wow."

"Yeah." 

"Well I've been thinking about you too."

" That's nice to hear. "

"Likewise. What are you up to?"

" it's my lunch break. Just thought I'd say Hello. "

"Hmmm that's awfully nice."

"So I've got an idea for a double date for us. As soon as I have details I'll let you know more.

"Okay that works."

" I better go back to work. I've got a custom job I'm trying to finish off. "

"Cool. I'll talk to you later."

" See ya. " 

They hung up and finished the day. Andie did her house work and laundry. Then she had time on her hands so she grabbed her E-reader and went back to a book she was in the middle of. Her job could get hectic at times so she liked to read as an escape. She was so deep into her reading that when her doorbell rang around dinner time she jumped a little.

"Shit!" She giggled closing her E-reader she went to the door. Opening it up she was delighted to see Dom on her doorstep.  
"Oh! Hey!"

"Hey gorgeous."

"Get in here! " she said, stepping off to the side so he could enter. 

" Yes Ma'am! "Dom laughed.

"Want a beer?"

" Sure! " he followed her to the kitchen. 

"Have you eaten? We could order out."

"No I haven't. What you have in mind?"

"Pizza? "

"Sounds good." 

"Cheese and pepperoni? "

" Yeah. " he tipped his beer to his lips. It was cold and refreshing.

"I'll call it in. Go have a seat in the living room I'll be right in."

Dom nodded and did as she said. He took a seat on the couch. Looking around he noticed several places in the walls that appeared to have had pictures there at one time, spots where the paint was a bit discolored. He figured it had been pictures of her husband at one time. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her walk in. She came to sit next to him.

"Hey, you were deep in thought. what's on your mind?"

" I don't know if I should say. I was observing something. I don't want to upset you. "

Her head tilted in curiosity. "Go ahead."

" I was just noticing the walls, it looks like there used to be pictures up. I was guessing of your husband. "

She nodded, her eyes scanning the walls. Knowing exactly the pictures that had been there. She cleared her throat. "Our engagement and wedding portraits." She confirmed. 

"I figured. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go there."

"No, don't be sorry. It is what it is. Truth be told I've been considering a new paint job, I just haven't gotten around to it. Something to refresh my life a little."

" I get that. " 

"Food will be here in a half hour."

"All right." He watched her. Andie was fidgety. "I'm sorry I made you think about it."

Her eyes lifted to his. "It's ok. Really.I noticed that you did it too except for the picture on your dresser."

" I couldn't completely let her go. "

"Nothing wrong with honoring her." 

"Same to you."

" Mine's in my dresser. The others are in a box in my closet. I pull them out from time to time. "

"I see." Dom wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Mind if I change the subject?"

" Not at all. " 

"My shirt still looks better on you." He whispered in her ear.

"If you don't want me to jump you before the food gets here you better get those lips off my ear." She warned.

"Hmmm, maybe just a little make out session before the food gets here." He grabbed her and she moved right into him. She fully surrendered to him. Though really, she was beyond willing.   
Andie couldn't help it, she just felt such attraction to him. 


	14. Chapter 14

A few days went by and Tej got back to Dom about a race happening. Dom checked with Andie about her days off. She confirmed that the date should be fine. Dom however wouldn't tell her what the date was yet. Just that he was setting it up. 

In the mean time Andie and Dom spent a few days apart on the days Andie worked. She called him every night when she got home. 

"So what should I wear for our date tomorrow?" Andie asked.

"Jeans, and maybe a cute shirt."

"I can do that. I'm excited. It'll be fun to go on a double date with Mia and Brian."

"Yeah it will. I miss you."

"I miss you too. My long stretch of work days suck."

"You want to stay at my place tomorrow or you want me at yours?"

"Mine."

"I'll pick you up."

"All right." She yawned. "Sorry, I promise you're not boring me. This was a long day. My shoulders are killing me, I had to give CPR to a couple different people today."

"Well tomorrow, after the date I'll work out all those knots..." Dom said.

"Mmmmm that sounds great!"

Dom chuckled."You better go get some sleep all right?"

"I'll try. Good night Dom. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either Sweetheart. Good night."

The next evening rolled around. Andie was stoked for the date. She was curious as to what Dom had planned. The afternoon was spent trying to figure out what the Hell to wear. She settled on faded jeans with a plain black V-neck shirt. Hair and makeup were simple. She was never a very high maintenance person. 

At Seven Dom pulled up. The rumble of his car could be heard a couple blocks away. Andie did one last quick check that her eyeliner was straight. Pleased with the cat-eye she had done she grabbed her phone and stashed her ID and some cash in the wallet part of her case. Dom had on black jeans and a dark, charcoal gray T-shirt. Freshly showered and some cologne on, he was ready to go. He strode up to her door and rang the bell. Her head popped up in the window from the second floor and she spoke out to him.

"I'll be right down!"

"All right!" He went back to the car and leaned against it. Dom crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes trained on the front door.

Andie shoved her phone in her pocket and opened her door closing it behind her.

"There she is." Dom's face lit up.  
  
Andie hurried down the steps and sauntered up to him he towered over her resting his hands on her hips.

"You look good." He said.

"This okay for tonight?"

"Perfect. I haven't seen you in days, come here." His eyelids dropped in that sultry way. 

Andie tilted her chin up and met his eyes. Her grin was replaced by his lips on hers. It was a needful kiss, full of wanting. As they were sucking face Brian and Mia showed up. 

"Whoa! Geez!" Brian teased."Get a room!" His laughter filled the air.

Dom and Andie separated and turned toward their friends.

"We had to do something to keep us occupied until you got here!" Dom grinned.

"You guys ready to go?"Brian asked.

"Yep." Dom said. "You wanna follow me or you wanna lead?"

"Let's see who gets there first!" Brian's face lit up with a devilish smirk.

Dom returned the smirk."You got it brother-in-law. Ladies, buckle up." Everyone piled into the cars. Dom and Brian lined up next to each other when there was no traffic and they took off after Dom counted down. 

Their cars weaved in and out of traffic to get to their destination. There were nothing but toothy smiles all around. Andie and Mia both laughed as their men drove with extreme precision and speed.   
It was a very close call, but Dom still beat Brian by a hair. 

"It's all right Brian , we'll tune it up one of these days and get you a bit faster." Dom loved to tease Brian to no end.

"Yeah, yeah. I almost had you."

"Almost!" Dom grinned, wrapping his arm around Andie's shoulders.  
"Well ladies, what do you think?"

Mia grinned."Classic!"

"This is a great idea. Wait, you two aren't racing are you?" Andie asked.

" Nah, we just thought it would be a fun thing to do."

Music was blaring out of all the cats lined up for the races. There were chicks in skimpy outfits and miniskirts galore. Guys were revving engines everywhere. There were forty cars ready to race. Tej showed up with a hot chick on his arm.

"Hey!" Tej grinned.

"You came out too?" Brian asked.

"Thought it would be fun, like old times!"

Next thing they knew Roman walked up, no ladies on his arm, but his eyes were on the hunt.

"Guess we're doing a group date!" Dom grinned.

Some of the older seasoned racers noticed the Toretto crew and started to come and mingle saying their Hellos. Several asked if any of the guys wanted in on the race, for old times they'd love to watch them race. Dom and Brian declined and said they were just there to watch.

"Come on you two are legends!" One guy said.

"Nah, we're here with our girls tonight. Thanks though. We just wanted to have a little fun!"Dom said graciously.

The races started and The crew found a good spot to watch from. About halfway through the races one car had a brake malfunction causing loss of control of the car.  
Everyone saw it as if it were slow motion as the car was coming to the finish line.

"Holy shit!" Andie said.

"Oh no!" Mia said.

The crash was horrendous as that car slammed into the brick wall of an old warehouse. The driver had been buckled in his harness but the impacts still messed his neck up. Then the car that slammed in behind him that had tried to avoid it crumpled the drivers side door of the car smashed into the wall. Both radiators were smashed so there was steam and smoke everywhere. Andie started running to the scene. Dom was horrified to see her going straight to the wreck. In a delayed reaction. He kick his legs into action pumping after her.

"Andie! Andrea!!!" His voice boomed in the crowd as people parted.

"Out of my way! I'm an EMT!" Andie was screaming and shoving through the crowd.

Brian and Mia raced after Dom and Andie.

"What is she doing?" Brian called after Dom.

"I don't know! Andrea Stop!"

She didn't stop until she got to the car in the back. She hollered at the top of her lungs."I'm an EMT! Back up! Give me room!" She got a few of the bigger guys to start pushing the crowd back like bouncers at a club. Dom, Brian and Mia burst through the line when Dom stood up to the biggest guy eye to eye.

" That's my girl in there. You're gonna let us by."

"Sorry man she just wanted a perimeter." The guy shrugged.

Dom could hear Andie taking charge. He, Brian and Mia came to her side.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked.

"My job! Somebody call 911! Now!!! I can't get this guys door open! I need a crowbar!" Andie screamed. Brian took charge and started asking for a couple crowbars. Luckily a few other drivers kept some on hand. Dom and Brian and another big guy from the crowd came in.

"Andie, back up let us get this door for you.

A random girl had her phone out connected to 911 dispatch ."what do i tell them?"

Andie looked at the panicked face of the girl."here, I'll tell them. Can i use hope phone?" The girl handed it over." Hello Dispatch? This is EMT Andrea Foster badge number 845 with CES. I'm off duty at the scene of a street racing accident at this location. There are two unconscious stuck inside vehicles, I'm about to check vitals we need two ambulances. And a fire unit with the jaws of life for an extraction."

"All right Badge 845. We are pinging the cell phone you are calling from. EMTs, Fire, and Police will be dispatched forthwith. One police unit is around the corner."

"Thank you Dispatch!"

"You're welcome 845."


	15. Chapter 15

The crowd started to scatter as the cops showed up. Dom, Brian and the big guy were able to pry the door off the car so Andie could see how bad the driver was. He wasn't breathing. 

"Help me get him out and onto the ground! He doesn't have a heart beat! I need to do CPR!" Andie commanded. Dom and Brian team lifted the guy as careful as possible.

"Careful with his neck and back in case there's a spinal injury!"

They laid the guy out as careful and straight as possible. The other driver was coming around. Andie started compressions. "Get that other guy out and lay him down too. I can't stop CPR unless this one comes back or the EMT's get here. Ask that guy questions, is he disoriented? His name. That sort of stuff if he's fuzzy and can't answer he's likely concussed."

"Got it!" Dom and Brian were able to help the other driver out. Sirens sounded in the distance. Brian questioned the guy. Dom looked over to Andie as she continued her work. He was so impressed by her. The way she took charge and how she was straight up professional. Finally the cops and paramedics arrived. The EMT's came to her aid. As she pumped the guys chest she told them what she knew.

"No pulse, no air sounds. I'm Andrea Foster with City Emergency Services."

"Ok Foster, we'll grab the defibrillator, try and restart the heart." The lead EMT said. His partner grabbed the portable shock unit. Andie checked again for breathing.

"Still nothing. We're going on seven minutes!"

"Ok Foster, step back, we'll take it from here. Good work Ma'am." The EMT's took over. Andie stepped back and watched. The EMT'S shocked the driver twice and got a heart beat going. Andie sighed with relief. 

"Fuck. This is crazy." Dom's voice came up behind her. The look of pride in his face went straight to her heart. "Do you think he'll make it?" He rested his big hand on her shoulder.

"Too early to know. Depends how bad his injuries really are." 

"Jesus." Dom ran his hand down his face then turned back to her.

"Yep. Well now you've seen a little of what my work is like." She shrugged. Her heart was pounding from adrenaline though.

"That was nuts."Dom said.

"It's not always like that. But sometimes it is crazy."she leaned into him as they watched the Buses pull away. 

"You're just, wow. I'm in shock I think." 

"Thanks Dom!" She wiped her sweaty brow. "I need a drink."

"Let's go to the store pick up a six pack and go to the beach." Dom suggested.

"I second that!" Brian said as he and Mia came up.

"Yep, let's go have a fire." Mia suggested. " Andie you're awesome!" Mia hugged her tight.

"Just doing my job. I have a responsibility to the public."

They had all given statements to the cops and were now free to go. The cops thanked Andie for stepping up. She was humble, it was her job whether she was on duty or not. Tej caught up with them.

"My God Andie! You saved that guys life!" Tej's eyes were wide like saucers.

"It's just my job. And we don't know for sure. He could go into cardiac arrest again. You never know."

"Well you deserve a damn medal or some shit!" Tej. "That was incredible!"

"I need to sit down a minute." Andie said as she was starting to come down from the adrenaline rushing in her blood stream.

"Let's go to the car." Dom suggested. 

Andie was shaking now. A side effect of the adrenaline. Dom felt her tremble against him. Her breathing was still going fast.

"Andie, you all right?" He asked softly.

"I just need a sec to catch my breath. CPR is exhausting."

"I got you." Dom swiftly slid one arm behind her back and the other under her legs hoisting her up of the ground.

"Dom!" She shrieked.

"I got you. We're going to the car so you can sit."he ordered her. Dom was probably the only person that could get away with taking to her like that other than her boss.

"I'll be ok. I promise. This just kind of happens sometimes after I do CPR. I'll be ok. It's like a Cool down during a work out."

"You're still shaking." He observed.

"It'll go away in a few minutes."

"And until then I'm carrying your ass to the car. Brian, you guys wanna follow us?"

"Sure Dom." Brian nodded."Tej, we're going to the beach to have a fire, wanna go?"

"Yeah I'll come!"

The group headed back to the cars. As Dom promised. He didn't let Andie down until they got to his car. He unlocked the doors. With his key fob, setting Andie carefully on the ground. She leaned up against the car taking a few deep breaths.

"I gotta admit, that was kind of scary." Dom said catching her eyes in the glow of the street light.

"It can be. But I've had extensive training and like I said some time ago, I have a therapist I go to, job mandated..."

Dom stepped into her space taking her face in his hands. "I know."

"But..."

"I realized, when you go to work I can't do shit to protect you."

"No. But you can be there at the end of the day when I need some one to be my rock." Her eyes burned into his.

Dom kissed her hard. Neither of them could breathe as they realized the profoundness of their conversation. She buried herself into his chest. 

"I'm glad as Hell you found me Dom." 

"I am too." It was his turn to be kissed. She attacked his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"God, could you two go get a damn room? I'm constantly walking in on you two making out?" Tej joked.

"You're just jealous!" Dom smirked , his eyes never leaving hers.

"True enough...Andie is a great catch."

"Don't I know it." Dom stated.

"Tej, you coming to the beach with us?"Andie asked.

"Of course!"

"Let's go." Andie said.

"You're not shaking anymore." Dom observed.

"You are my rock, good and steady, a stable influence. Told ya, I just needed a minute or two." She kissed his cheek."Let's go!" 

"She just needed some of your mouth to mouth..." Tej joked.

Dom smirked, shaking his head," Happy to do it." He glanced at her and winked.

Dom released her and opened the door for her. She slid in. The group revved their engines and sped off to the beach. Once they had all arrived they worked together to find enough drift wood for a fire. Conveniently a group had just left a fire pit that had good logs for sitting on and still had a decent bed of coals. Brian and Dom and Tej gathered more driftwood and Mia and Andie chatted as they waited.

"Boy Andie, that was seriously crazy back there."Mia said.

"All just part of the job." Andie shrugged.

"I think that scared the shit out of Dom when you started running to the crash."

"It did a little. He said that he realised that he can't always be there to protect me. I just really like him. He helps ground me if that makes any sense?"

"It does. That's Brian for me." Mia nodded and smiled. Her eyes went out to the ocean." It's so good to see Dom happy. I haven't seen him like this with anyone but..."

"Lety?"

"Yeah."

"I could never compare to her. They were epic together. I kinda of worry if I'll be enough. I'm different than she was."

"Mmmmm I think you're doing just fine. He had you over for Sunday dinner, that's huge. You're the only one he's dated that he brought home like that."

"Wow."

"Yep. I think you are so good for him. I'm glad you're here. I used to worry about him sometimes, now I see you together and I don't know, I just feel like he'll be OK now."

" Thanks Mia! Truly, I think he's just as good for me."


	16. Chapter 16

The men returned with some good sized drift wood, enough to burn for a couple hours. Dom settled down by Andie, Brian with Mia and Tej took a log for himself. The fire burned in a few different colors, the light orange to a pale pink and every so often some green would flare up. 

Dom kept a thick arm around Andie, resting his hand on her hip as if he were scared to let her out of his reach. Mia leaned on Brian a hand resting lazily on his thigh.   
Tej was sitting on his log looking at the couples.

"Man, look at all of you! All happy and content and shit. And here I am the fifth wheel!" Tej moaned.

Brian grinned, "You're not feeling sorry for yourself are you?"

"Me? Nah, but I can't help wondering if either of you girls have a friend maybe... 'Cause I know if she's a friend to either of you two she's a keeper."

"Awww Tej!" Andie grinned."You know? I might have a girl at the station..."

"Don't be pulling my leg!"

"No! Really! I might have a real nice girl for you. Can you handle our crazy schedule? We often do 12 hour shifts."

"I mean it would be hard, but for the right girl I'd be patient."

"I'll see what I can do." Andie finished her beer.

"Right on." Tej nodded happily. Then he grinned."Damn though, you all look good together. Mia and Brian all married and stuff. Then you two, Andie and Dom... Hmmm. You know? I think Lety would approve. You two just work."

Andie looked up at Dom with a smirk. "You think he's right?"

"Yeah I do." Dom squeezed her hip lightly.

The rest of the beers were finished and it got very late. Tej took off first. Then Mia and Brian, leaving Dom and Andie alone once more. Dom started to kiss Andie's temple. 

"I have to tell you something." Dom said softly.

"What?"

"I told you I like you."

"Yep I remember." She turned so she could look up into his dark chocolate eyes.

"Maybe I more than like you."

"Oh!" She gasped. Thinking she understood where his thoughts were. Her eyes turned up to his.

"Uh, tonight, when you ran into that accident scene that scared the shit out of me. I could picture that car blowing up or something. I panicked."

"And I didn't even think at all about that because of my job."

"I had that nightmare the other night..."

"I remember."

"Maybe I'm ready to talk about it."

Andie readjusted herself so that she was straddling the log facing Dom directly.

"Tell me. You know I'll listen."

"Lety was in a car being chased and just as she was about to go over this cliff, her face morphs into yours."

"Shit... Then you woke up."

"Yeah."

"Oh wow. That's something..."

"I think I knew what it meant then but I was not ready to go there. Andrea, here's where I'm at. Live decided that losing you scares me as much as losing Lety...you understand?"

"I think I do." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled, "So spit it out Toretto..."

"I'm falling for you." 

"That's pretty fast."

"But we've known each other a long time."

"Not like this."

"True. But I really am enjoying this." He placed a hand on hers that was on his face. "I know I said I'm not going anywhere. But I hope you're not either."

"Dom. Where you are is the only place I want to be. Dom. I've fallen too." She swooped in and kissed him before he could say a word. She moved in closer and Never taking her lips off him climbed onto him, settling on his lap. Kissing him harder. His hands swooped down to cup her ass and pull her against him. The friction made her groan just a little. He chuckled at her reaction. 

She pulled back and her eyes were all sparkly."I love you Dominic Toretto."

"Andrea Foster. You are something!" He cupped her head with one hand and stared into those sparkly eyes."I think I've loved you ever since that night, but tonight really made it real. I love you Andrea." His thumb rubbed on her cheek and she closed her eyes savoring his touch. 

"God, I love you Dom." She felt him draw her in to kiss her once more. As they kissed her hips slowly started to rock, the friction making her crazy. Dom groaned as she kept going. The fire burned down and they were there just under the moonlight and stars. Her body shuddered it's release and he held her as tightly as possible until she slumped against him happily.

"So that's what happens when I tell you I love you?"

"Seems to be!" She laughed.

"Damn! I better be careful where I say it! I don't wanna be giving people a damn show."

A voice in the dark spoke up awkwardly."uh...you kinda just did... I dropped my phone..." Tej said awkwardly."God, would you two get a room all ready???" 

"Tej!!!! Oh my God!!!" Andie screamed.

"Hey, you should know better! By the way, nice job Dom..."

"Shut it..." Dom warned.

"I mean, I shoulda just left the damn thing, but i don't know people's numbers. I need that thing!!!" He laughed awkwardly. "Ah there it is... You two need to go away together or something. Take a nice trip, bang the Hell out of each other. You're kind of worse than Brian and Mia were in the beginning!" 

"Tej!!!" Andie yelled.

"It's true Baby!" Tej laughed."Take a trip. Just a suggestion! All right, carry on with your horny selves! See ya Sunday!" He shook his head as he walked through the sand back to his car.

Andie face palmed herself." Dear God!"

"Awww fuck it. Don't worry about it. You looked amazing when you got off. He's just jealous."

"Oh my God..."

"You know, what if we did go on a trip?"

"Where to?"

"Is there anywhere you ever wanted to go?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, I'd like to go to France some day. See all the touristy things. The Eiffel tower, L'Arc de Triumph. The Louvre especially."

"Can you get time off work?"

"I have to make a request, a month in advance but I have PTO available to use."

"All right. We're going."

"Excuse me???"

"I told you, I have money. You and I are going on a trip gorgeous! I'm taking you to Paris and wherever else there's touristy things to do. You work hard. I'd like to do this with you and for you."

"Wow!Holy shit Dom!"

"I want to do something special, just you and me."

"Is this what happens when I tell you I Love you? We decide to go on a trip?" She laughed.

"This time, yes!" Dom kissed her again and picked her up, carrying her to the car. " Time to go home and lay you properly."

"I'll second that and reciprocate..." She nipped his lip playfully.

He growled.


	17. Chapter 17

Dom planned their trip for New Year's so they could celebrate the New Year in Paris. That gave Andie Ample time to get her time off request arranged. In the next several months they dated steadily always flipping between each other's houses. Andie always helped Dom with Sunday Dinner. Having Andie and Mia at Dom's sides at the table was one of Dom's favorite new things. They were the two most important women in his life and he'd die for either one. 

One night as they cleaned up Sunday dinner once again and everyone was milling about Dom pulled Brian aside.

"Hey, come help me in the kitchen a minute. I wanna run something by ya." Dom said quietly so only Brian heard.

"Sure. Let's go." 

They both grabbed some of the big dishes and headed to the sink.

"What's going on?" Brian asked.

"I'm thinking of asking Andie to move in with me..."

Brian's face lit up and he grabbed Dom's shoulder. "Whoa! Really??? You're getting really serious about her! Dom! This is great!"

"Do you think it's too soon?"

"Does it feel right to you?"

"Yeah. I hate when she's not here."

"I mean it's been what, like 5 months right?"

Dom nodded."Yeah."

"Do it. If it feels right do it. You two are a great team. Mia loves having her old friend around. She fits in perfect with the family. You love her?"

"So much."

"Yep, you gotta do it. You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Now that's the truth. I think I will."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Thanks Brother."

"You got it! Can I tell Mia?"

"Of course!" Dom chuckled.

"There you two are!" Mia said as she brought in more dishes.

"Keep bringing the dishes. I'll wash and he'll dry." Dom said.

"Sure thing. Whatcha talking about?"

Brian checked to see if Andie was in ear shot. Luckily she was not..."He's gunna ask Andie to move in with him!" Brian said in a loud whisper.

Mia's eyes shot up to Dom's. A huge smile plastered to her face."Really?!" She squeaked.

"Yeah." 

"This is amazing! I'm so happy for you Dom!" She grabbed her big brother and hugged him right.

"I haven't asked yet! She could say no!"

"Please! That's crazy. She's so crazy about you. She's going to say yes I'm very sure."

"Ya think?"

"Yep! Trust me." Mia grinned.

"All right Sis. I will." Dom have her a smirk.

"Be brave. You've got this." Mia said.

Andie walked in with the last arm full of dishes."Ok this is the last of it!" 

"Thank you." Dom took them from her and set them in the water.

Andie smiled."Sure thing." She kissed his cheek and went to wipe the table down. Mia joined her in Straightening up the rest of the dining room.

"Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Mia asked.

"No! This year is flying by! So what is a Toretto Christmas like?"

Mia laughed."Like Sunday dinner but extra amped up! With decorations and Christmas lights everywhere. I can't believe he hasn't pulled all that stuff down yet."

"I'm sure he'll get there." Andie grinned.

"Oh he will for sure."

"Hey, I just wanted to say it's been great having you around. You've been good for Dom."

"Honestly? He's been good for me too. I don't feel so empty anymore. Like, I'll always love my husband, but God, Dom is so amazing!" Andie's eyes sparkled brightly brightly.

"I'm so happy for you both."

Brian came out then. "You ready to go?" 

"Yep. We just finished up here. See ya later Andie!" Mia gave her a hug. 

"Yep! See ya later!" Andie said and hugged Brian too.

"Have a good night!"

"Bye guys!" 

Everyone was gone and Dom found Andie in the living room tidying up.

"There she is!" He walked up to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. 

"Another successful Sunday Dinner."

"Yeah it was." Dom agreed. "Let's sit down and relax." 

"Yessss."

Dom released her and they went to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was sitting side saddle. 

"I wanna talk to you about something." Dom said.

"What's on your mind?"she was ready to listen.

"We have been together awhile now. And I want to bring something up that's been on my mind. We spend a lot of time together."

"We do."

"I've decided that I don't like it when you aren't here."

Her eyes stayed with his, but she stayed silent.

"All right I'll just get to it. I wanted to see what you think about maybe moving in together."

"Oh! Wow! Really?"

"I just hate when you aren't here. And I hate this bouncing around all the time. Andrea I love you and I want you here. But only if it's what you want too."

"Holy shit Dom! You really are sure about this?"

"I am."

"I would love to! Do you mean live here with you? I'm the Toretto house?"

"Yes. I thought maybe you could help me redo my room. It's the one room not finished. But I'm glad I waited. I would like to make it ours."

"Wow. Yes! I'd love to! Oh Dominic Toretto! This is such a surprise! "

"You really will?"

"Yeah. I really will!" She said softly.

Dom looked in her eyes and smiled."Let's go upstairs..."

"Mmmmm let's!"

Dom scooped her up and took her up I their room. Andie watched him with a huge grin on her face. Dom set her on her feet when they got up to their room. Andie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Attacking Dom's mouth he moaned as her lips possessed his. Her tongue slid past his lips and found his. Both of them sucked in a breath and kissed long and slow. Dom reached up and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch. He gently walked her to the bed. Andie's hands slid down to find the hem of Dom's black T-shirt. Dom let her slide it up his torso but had to let go of her so he could strip it off. The intensity of their touch grew as the need for each other grew. Dom let his big hands run down Andie's back where he did the sane to rid her if her shirt, leaving her in her black lace bra. Dom bent siren to kiss her neck and trail kisses down her collarbone. He nuzzled her chest slowly, making her back arch for more. He held her carefully, a hand behind her back to support her, but his other hand running down to the fly of her jeans. He kissed the swell of her left breast as his hand unzipped and in buttoned her pants. He reached down inside and stroked her delicately. A groan came from him as he felt her slickness she was wanting him badly.   
"Dom?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" He looked up into her glossy eyes.

"I want you." She moaned as his finger swirled around her core. 

His chuckle rumbled soft in his chest. "Not like this huh?" He stroked her again.

"Dom, get those pants off!" She panted. " Please Baby? "

For the sake of drawing it out, he asked, "Mine or yours?"

" Dom! "She squeaked.

"All right." He came back up to kiss her as he released himself from his jeans and his boxer briefs. He could feel her shimmying out of her jeans.

"Top of bottom?" He asked with a grin.

"Top." she confirmed.

Dom turned them, so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching out for her she came up and climbed up into his lap, reaching down between them to position him just right so she could slide onto him. They both groaned when she sank down. Holding still just a moment, she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"That is one of the best feelings in the world!" She kissed him and started rocking while his hands held her hips and kept her from falling. Dom held her right when he felt her getting ready to orgasm. His was on the verge, but he tried to let her go first, part way through hers though he swore out loud as his could not be stopped. Dom fell backward onto his back as he still pulsed inside her and her muscles still gripped him. Andie caught herself and leaned down to kiss him as they rode the remaining waves of passion together. Andie stayed on top with Dom still inside her, her head resting on his shoulder. He kept an arm around her waist and one hand on her ass not ready to break their link just yet. 

"God I love the way you ride me." Dom said chuckling. 

" I think I've never had sex this great even with my husband. There's just something about you that makes me a wild animal inside! "

"I'm ok with that. It's sexy as Hell."

After they calmed down they curled up under the blankets and talked and talked. 

"So what do we do with my house?" Andie asked as she stroked Dom's chest absently.

"Well, that's up to you, it's your property. You could sell it if you want or keep it as a rental property."

"Hmmm that's not a bad idea."

"It's your property, you do what's best for you."

"God you're so supportive. Hmmm just another thing I love about you."

Dom stroked her back." You looking forward to our trip?"

"Definitely! I can't believe how fast it's coming up! I'm thinking of going shopping for new swim suits with Mia soon."

"Hmmm you don't need a suit." Dom teased. 

"I do if we go on the beach! I mean, we can stay naked in the hotel room. I'm fine with that!" She laughed and kissed Dom's cheek. 

"Perfect!" Dom rested his hand on her back.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas blew by and before they knew it, it was the week of their vacation. Andie had gotten the time off at work and of course Dom had arranged things with Brian at the shop. 

Andie decided to sell the house and be done with it. She put the money in the bank. Buy them she was moved in with Dom. They finished up renovating the master bedroom. It was their haven. 

Brian and Mia drove them to the air port the day they were leaving.

"Be safe guys!" Mia said hugging them both."

"Thanks for everything guys!"Andie said.

"Of course! You guys deserve this! Love you!" Mia said.

"Go have a great time."Brian said hugging them both.

"Thanks Brian." Dom said. 

Dom and Andie hurried inside to get through airport security. Finally when boarding time arrived they filed in with all the rest of the people. Of course the flight took what felt like forever but once they were settled in at the hotel they were able to shower and eat and get some sleep to get over the jet lag. 

There were so many sights to see. And finally on the day that they made it to the Eiffel tower they went up to the very top observation Deck. Dom had plans that Andie had no clue about. He had managed to get the crew to fly in and dress all casual like tourists. They were all stationed around the deck nearby. He had sent a text when they were riding the elevator to the top so they knew to be ready. Tej and Roman stood near each other. Mia and Brian were on a corner. Hobbs was harder to hide so he sat on a bench with a news paper in front of him where he could look over the top of it to observe the scene. 

As they arrived on the Deck they walked right by their friends, but Andie was so in the moment she didn't recognize their profiles as they went to look at the view of the city. It was so breath taking. The wind was whipping all around. The sky was overcast, almost looking like a storm was coming. They stood there awhile marveling at the view.

Dom wrapped his arm around her and she settled in against his side.

"This is great Dom."

"I know!"

"It's so beautiful."

"There's only one thing more beautiful..."

Andie looked up at him.

"You." He said."Andrea, " he took he removed his arm from her.

"Thanks Dom. You're so sweet. I'm lucky as Hell you came along."

"No, I'm the lucky one. Sweetheart, you've helped me grow so much."

His eyes stayed on hers. He searched his pocket, finding the burgundy, Velvet box. He was not the kind to drop to his knee, but he brought the box into her line of vision. A short whistle sounded from Hobbs as the signal for their friends to watch. 

She clapped a hand to her mouth."Dom???" Her eyes were wide as can be.

"Andrea Foster, you've become my family, married or not. But I would love it if you would give me the honor of being my wife. What do you say?" He opened the box so she could see the ring."Marry me."

"Oh My God!!" She was so over joyed."Dom! Yes! I will marry you!" She shrieked.

Dom's smile was from ear to ear. He took the ring out and reached for her hand, slipping the diamond set between sapphires onto her finger. She grabbed him and kissed him, and suddenly clapping, and cheering from their friends sounded all around them as they all swarmed in to give their congratulations.

"You're all here???" Andie looked around the deck. 

"I arranged it for them all to spend our last 48 hours here together."

"Wow! You were confident in my answer then!"

"Actually, I wasn't completely" looking to his sister. "But Mia convinced me. I was afraid that it might still be too soon. But she and Brian both told me if it felt right I should do it."

Andie admired the ring. "It's gorgeous! God you have great taste!"

"Mia helped me with that too."

"I love it! Oh Dominic Toretto, I love you!!!" Andie grabbed his face and kissed him again in front of everyone.

Mia came over after the liplock was broken. "There's one more surprise."

"What?" Andie looked around. 

She noticed servers dressed up in black and white uniforms. 

"What's going on?" Andie asked.

"An engagement party right here!" Mia grinned. 

Equipment was being brought up the elevator. A portable bar, a DJ, small tables with hors d'oeuvres fined with French cheeses and pastries. 

"When did you plan this?" Andie grinned at her fiance.

"It's pretty easy actually when you work those 12 hour shifts, we had all the time in the world! We have the deck until midnight."

"This is incredible!" Andie was thoroughly thrilled.

One by one each of their friends came to give their congratulations. Andie was swept off her feet by Hobbs as he hugged her tight.

"Now, if he ever gets out of line, you can call me and I'll kick his ass for you got it?" He cocked that sexy eyebrow of his and kissed her cheek."Congratulations. I wish you both the best."

"Thanks Luke!" Andie hugged him back."Can you put me down now please?"

"All right. But seriously. Call if you ever need anything. I'll always be there for you both." Hobbs set her back down on her feet.

Next to come up were Tej and Roman. Tej was smiling thoughtfully. "Congratulations to you both." He slapped Dom on the back and hugged Andie.

Roman smiled too."This is awesome you guys. Congratulations. I wish you both all the best." Andie hugged him.

"Thank you so much!"

Then came Mia and Brian.

Mia spoke first."Dom, I'm so happy for you. I know things haven't always been easy, and losing Letty was hard. She was family, but Andie, you've been around us since we were kids. And you are just as much family now too. Thanks for taking care of my brother. As much as he'd never admit it, he does need some one there like you. You've been so good for him, and honestly for us too. Welcome to the family officially Sis!" Mia hugged Andie.

"Oh my God! I love you so much Mia! So very much! Thank you for everything you and Brian do. You all really have become my family too. I'm so happy to know all of you!" Andie looked to each and every one.

Brian spoke next."Andie, welcome to the family. We will always have your back if you ever need anything." Brian hugged her and also hugged Dom."Congratulations Dom."

"Thank you."

Servers came over with trays of champagne and handed everyone a long stemmed wine flute.

Hobbs shushed them all."A toast to the newly engaged couple." He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. Dom had his free arm around his fiancee and his glass held up in the other."To Andie and Dom, may you always have us, your family, and may you have a long and happy life! Cheers!"

It was a whirlwind kind of night. At midnight the crowd broke up and went to their rooms to sleep off the booze. Dom and Andie crawled into bed exhausted but happy as Hell.

"Dom? You really want me to be your wife?"

"Of course I do! How could I not?"

"God I love you!" She squirmed out of his arms to climb on top of him. She dipped down to kiss him, feeling his hands slide up her back.

"Mmmm I love you too." He felt her slide onto him and groaned.

She rode him slowly until she was over the edge, then he flipped her into her back so he could finish himself. Definitely a great way to consummate their engagement.


	19. Chapter 19

Dom and Andie chose to marry in the summer on the beach where they had spent their first night talking. On the pier where he kissed her that first time. Brian was of course the Best man, Mia the Maid of honor. Luke got ordained online to perform the ceremony. The rest of the family were there, even Hobbs' daughter Samantha was asked to be a junior Bridesmaid. 

The ceremony was at sunset. Luck was with them for perfect weather. The colors of the sky were deep purple and magenta and a warm orange. A light breeze wafted over them. Tej had found a buddy to do photography for a reasonable price. So the whole thing was documented and plenty of pictures were taken. Andie walked up the pier being escorted by her work partner. He had been honored when he had been asked to give her away. Andie's dress was a gauzy sun dress, she wore strappy sandals that matched. Dom,Brian, and Hobbs wore tuxes. Mia and Samantha had matching pale blue sun dresses. Mia had done Samantha and Andie's hair. Hobbs did a great job on the ceremony.

"Dom? She's your problem now." Andie's partner grinned.

" Yeah she is. I'm ok with that. Thanks for looking out for her on the job though, I appreciate what you do. " 

"You're welcome. We have always had each other's backs."

The reception was a picnic on the beach with music and a beach bonfire. They partied well into the night. Sometime around two in the morning Samantha was falling asleep, so Hobbs bailed first to get his daughter home and tucked into bed. Roman and Tej had been the next to go, they were in the mood to go out clubbing. Brian and Mia stayed for a little bit but the mood was striking them, so they went home for some quality time. Leaving Dom and Andie alone on the beach. 

"Wow, I'm a Toretto now." Andie said leaning against Dom.

Dom smiled and looked down at her. A thoughtful look on his face. 

Andie looked up. "What are you looking at?" 

" My wife. I'm seeing you in a new way again. You keep changing, but one thing remains the same. "

"What's that?" She smirked.

" Just when I thought I had all ready given you all my love, more finds it's way in. "

"Dom...wow..." Dom's words took her breath away.

" I see you now. More clearly than ever. You are my future. I'm seeing you now. "

"You better kiss me now.like you did that night..."

" You got it Mrs.Toretto. "

Dom took his wife in his arms and kissed her like it was the first kiss that first night. 

The End


End file.
